Moonlight
by VannuroRB
Summary: I put a kinda explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

What happened: Right. After finishing To sir, I'll fight for you, I was going to do two stories. A new one and do a sequel for Ntr Atemu. The sequel is still on, but after reading something short (I forget what it's called) and I decided to write this in the last attempts of my mind. But I can't quite decide if this should be a one-shot or if I should continue with it. I'll let anyone who reads this decide ^^

If anyone reads this…

It'll probably be very short though…

* * *

Tied up and left to die.

Yugi quickly took a turn into the boys toilets, he shut the door to the cubicle and closed his eyes.

"Please don't let them find me!"

Yugi heard the door open and he held his breath.

'Yugi' They sang 'Come out, come out wherever you are'.

The door opened and Yugi was pulled out forcefully by two boys, one of them pushed him against the sinks.

'Lets get this over with'.

One of them lifted his fist but the other held his arm back.

'You moron' He pointed to a camera that stuck out on a wall 'Lets take this somewhere else'.

They pulled Yugi out of the boys toilets and they forced him down the corridors, keeping their hands on his shoulders so he couldn't run off. But it wasn't like he could run far or defend himself anyway, he'll just let the pain go through him.

* * *

The boys lead Yugi out of the school grounds and to an old football park that no one used, they pushed Yugi against a fence and chuckled.

'So, what shall we do first? Mess that pretty face of his?'

'I think we'd better tie him up' One of them started to undo his belt 'Last time he squirmed too much, it got annoying'.

Yugi tried to make a dash for it, but the other boy managed to grab him and pin him up against the chain fence.

'Hurry up!' He hissed.

The boy grabbed Yugi's wrists and pinned them above his head, weaving the belt through the fence and tying Yugi's wrists tightly with it. They stepped back and laughed at Yugi as he hung mere centimetres from the ground, and yet there was nothing he could do.

'Alright, a little better' They punched their fists into their hands 'Lets get this over with'.

Yugi looked up right as a fist was brought across his face. They gave him several punches across his body, Yugi guessed there was no part on his body left untouched or bruised, his whole body had splitting pain from every inch of him.

It felt like hours since they stopped beating Yugi. They stood back and looked at Yugi, he was breathing heavily-even though it hurt to even move his chest slightly-bruises and blood covered his face, and dying didn't seem too much like a bad idea for Yugi.

'What do you think?' One of them asked 'Do you think he had enough?'

'Well…one last punch'.

They punched Yugi hard in the stomach, they both laughed and walked away.

'Lets leave him there' They chortled 'The garbage truck will pick him up in the morning'.

They walked off still laughing. Their laughs disappeared in the distance until Yugi couldn't hear them anymore.

Yugi weakly pulled his wrists but they were still tied up, and loosing blood flow to them making them feel numb. His grandfather would be so worried, he needed to get home, but he could barely keep his eyes open as it were.

Then he hit the ground, giving a small whimper as he did. Someone picked him up in their arms and stroked his hair. Yugi tried to look up at the person but his vision was so blurred, and his eyes were closing fast.

"S-Someone…saved me?"

Not many people were very sympathetic towards Yugi. Nobody helped him when it was needed and yet, they did now.

They rolled up one of Yugi's arms and started to carefully rub one of Yugi's bruises, he winced slightly at the pain. It was a cold touch, either the person was very cold, or something cold was being rubbed onto him.

They moved to his other arm and did each bruise on that before the chest and his legs.

'W-Who…a-are…you?' Yugi whispered, but they did not answer him.

They then put Yugi down on the ground and Yugi heard their footsteps running away.

'Wait…' Yugi whimpered, but they had definitely gone.

'Yugi!'

Yugi tried to look for his grandfather, that voice was easily recognisable as his. Yugi was lifted up again and he winced again.

'Yugi, are you okay!' Solomon asked.

Yugi turned his head slightly 'Grand…pa'.

'Don't worry Yugi, I'll take you home right away'.

And with that Yugi closed his eyes, knowing he was safe for once more, in the comfort of his grandfather. The only thing that hurt was the pain still burning inside him, but he was safe for now.

*****************************End of chapter 1?***************************

It really is short…

Do you like it to continue or leave it? I'm sure I can whip something up.

In my mind fogged state I'm usually in…


	2. Chapter 2

So people wanted me to continue with this. I can't really blame them, I left it on such a down note, time to turn things up.

* * *

A boy and his arm-

Yugi opened his eyes with an added groan.

He looked around and easily recognised his room, so he was back home, safe and sound.

He tried to move, but his body hurt with a slightest movement, so just stayed still until-hopefully-his grandfather would come and explain things to him.

Some minutes later his bedroom door opened and Solomon walked over to him.

'Yugi, you woke up' Solomon smiled 'How are you feeling?'

'Do I have to answer?' Yugi asked 'I can't move'.

'Yes, well, I got a doctor to check you over. You have several broken ribs'.

Yugi groaned and turned his head to one side.

'Just be grateful none of them pierced your lungs' Solomon said 'You're going to have to stay in bed for a week or so. I'm going to keep you at home for a few more days just to make sure'.

Yugi sighed 'Well…at least I'll get some time off school'.

Solomon chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair 'What happened?'

Yugi closed up and tried to think of something else 'I…err…I was mugged'.

'Mugged?'

'Yeah…these two guys…they came up to me…I-I tied to stop them…but I…'

'It doesn't matter. Did you get a look at them?' Yugi shook his head 'Well…you're safe at least. I'll get you something for breakfast'.

Solomon left the door open and Yugi could hear him walk down the stairs.

'Breakfast?' Yugi turned to look at his clock, it read eight forty-two in the morning 'I must've fallen asleep for a long time'.

Solomon came back and handed Yugi his breakfast, it hurt to sit up, but he managed to prop himself up and began eating away. His stomach growled with hunger and he couldn't wait to settle it.

'Grandpa' Yugi said half way through 'Did you…see anyone else?'

'Anyone else?'

'Yeah…I thought someone was there'.

'No. It was just you'.

'Oh' Yugi then rubbed his arm, it burned persistently.

'You alright?' Solomon asked, noticing his scratching.

'Yeah. My arm itches'.

Solomon held Yugi's arm and lifted his sleeve up slowly.

'Yugi! You're arm is all red!'

It was true. Where the purple bruises were, the skin around it was a bright red colour, the rest was his normal skin colour. Solomon lifted Yugi's other sleeve up, the same with that one, and probably all over his body.

'Must be a rash' Solomon muttered 'I have some cream, wait here'.

Solomon got up and Yugi rubbed the skin on his arm.

'Can't go anywhere anyway' Yugi muttered. It was then he remembered something.

The person had put something on Yugi's skin. Where the bruises were.

True the bruises didn't hurt like they should've, but it made his skin itch like crazy. So they had had to be there, otherwise Yugi wouldn't have come out with a rash.

Solomon came back and handed Yugi a small tube.

'This should do it' Solomon said.

'Thanks. I can do it myself' Yugi reassured.

'Okay, I'll be downstairs, call me if you need anything'.

'Okay'.

Solomon took the breakfast remains and left Yugi in peace. He got down in spreading the cold cream on his rash, on his arms, his legs, and unfortunately his chest where it came to great pain. But soon the burning sensation died down and his body was peaceful once again.

Yugi sighed and looked out of the window. A week of being bedridden, it was going to be such fun.

* * *

Yugi stayed exactly in the same position. Laid in bed. After only a day, he found it incapable and feared he was going to go crazy.

It was night now and all he needed to do was drift off to sleep, and another day would be done.

He heard some rustling outside his window, he turned to his window but only saw the night sky. He heard some of the neighbours dogs barking and the rustling died down.

'I wonder…if it's a fox' Yugi muttered. He sighed once more and closed his eyes for sleep.

* * *

After a whole week of staying in bed, Solomon allowed Yugi to move around if he could, but Yugi was going to take a few days off of school.

And night after night, before he fell asleep, he would hear the same rustling outside his window. The dogs would bark and it died once more. If it was a fox, it had made a house near Yugi's window.

Yugi was in his room, doing some homework he received from the school. It seemed that even broken bones he had to do school work.

It was then he heard the rustling again. He got up and looked out his window, the dogs barked again and yet he couldn't see nothing.

'Maybe I should check it out' Yugi muttered.

He headed downstairs and decided to use the side door, so not to worry his grandfather. He carefully walked round the back and looked around, the dogs were still barking at something, but he couldn't see anything. Then he heard something rustling across the road, so he carefully crossed the road and looked around.

'Mr. Fox?' Yugi whispered.

Then something moved very fast and it set the dogs off again. Yugi just stood there, a little confused at what had happened, but he decided to follow it as best as he could.

He ended up in the park that was not too far from their house. Not many people were around as they were busy with work and school, so finding an animal wouldn't be hard.

Yugi saw something move and followed it, it went behind an old, small building abandoned now. Yugi carefully pressed himself against the wall and peeked around the wall, he gasped at what he saw. It wasn't a fox like he presumed.

It was a boy. Maybe not much older then Yugi himself. He had black spiked hair with crimson tips. He wore a tight black tank top, with some leather pants.

Yugi stepped a little more closer and the boy turned around, immediately backing away from Yugi, but Yugi was more interested with the three deep scratches on his left arm that he held to his chest.

'A-Are you alright?' Yugi asked. But he just backed away more and crouched slightly, like he was going to pounce Yugi 'I-I can help you'.

Yugi stepped closer to him but he just stepped back.

'It's okay. I can help you'.

He stood on guard as Yugi walked closer to him, as soon as he was close enough he gently put his hand on the boys arm. He didn't like it much as he punched Yugi in the face, so hard that Yugi ended up on the ground. Yugi held his face and looked up at him as he started to back away again.

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologised 'I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want to help you'.

He backed away as Yugi stood up.

'You had every right to hit me, but please…let me help you'.

He watched as Yugi slowly walked towards him, then held his normal hand.

'Please…come back with me to my home'.

Yugi carefully pulled him away and they headed back to Yugi's house.

* * *

They soon got back to Yugi's house, he let Yami in by the side door and made sure his grandfather didn't see them as they walked up to Yugi's room.

The boy looked around like he had never seen a room before.

'Hang on a minute' Yugi said. He hurried to the bathroom and got out the medical kit before heading back to the boy. He had seated himself on Yugi's bed and held his arm close to him.

Yugi sat next to him and opened the box.

'This will hurt' Yugi warned, he gently held the boys arm but he immediately pushed Yugi away 'I'm sorry. But, I have to touch it. I have to see what I need to do to make it better'.

He glared at Yugi, but he slowly moved back to Yugi. Yugi held his arm, he winced as he moved it so Yugi was careful to not pull it too fast.

'Okay, this might sting' Yugi got out some cotton, he soaked it with a medicine and turned to the boy. He held his arm and dabbed it over his deep wounds. He hissed and tried to move away.

'I know it stings' Yugi said 'But it's just to make sure you don't get an infection. Please'.

He looked at Yugi, but relaxed so Yugi carried on, he hissed at every touch but managed to keep himself at bay. Yugi then bandaged his arm and seeing as he couldn't move it without hurting it, he put it in a sling.

'There, all done' Yugi said, the boy looked at his fixed up arm, then to Yugi 'You haven't said a word since you got here. What's your name?'

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and looked away. Yugi watched him confused.

"I wonder…I've heard people can't talk when they're in shock" Yugi thought "Could he…be like that? It might have something to do with his wound".

'Wait here'.

Yugi got up and opened his closet, he looked through his old stuff until he found what he was looking for. He came back and put it on his bed next to the boy.

'Ta-da!' Yugi showed the boy a wooden box, he removed the lid and inside were wooden letters 'I was given this when I was young, it helped me to spell. You can use this to speak. Like so'.

Yugi got out four letters and put it on the bed. It spelt "Yugi".

'I'm Yugi. Can you spell your name?'

He reached for the box-using his good arm-and spelt out his name.

'Yami. Yami, is that your name?' He nodded his head 'Well, I can call you something at least. I'd better tell your parents where you are. Do you have a number I can call?'

Yami shook his head.

'Oh. Well…where do you live then?'

Yami shook his head again.

'I…don't quite understand Yami'.

"Maybe…he lives in an orphanage" Yugi thought "He's the same age as me-probably-so he could live in an orphanage".

'Yami…You should go back home. Wherever you live' Yami just shook his head again 'What do you mean no? Don't you want to go back home?'

Yami shook his head 'Do you…want to stay here?'

Yami looked at him, but nodded his head.

'Yami, you can't stay here. My grandpa won't like it if I take in a stranger. He'd go crazy'.

Yami looked at the floor, sadness in his eyes. Yugi knew the trick puppy eyes-he did it all the time himself-but when Yami did it he found it hard to refuse.

'Yugi!'

Yugi looked up at the voice of his grandfather. It sounded like it came downstairs.

'Yeah?' Yugi called back.

'Can you come and help?'

'Sure'.

Yugi got up and headed to the door, only to be stopped by Yami. He shut the door as soon as Yugi opened it and placed his hand next to Yugi on the door.

'Y-Yami?' Yugi stuttered 'W-What are you doing?'

But Yami just stared at him, making Yugi feel even more nervous about what Yami was going to do.

'Yugi!'

'Y-Yami…I have to go' Yugi explained 'I-If grandpa finds you up here. H-He'll get the wrong idea and go crazy. Please…l-let me go'.

Yami continued staring at Yugi, until he let his hand slip away and Yugi quickly got out of his room to find Solomon. Why was it Yami looked scary? Was he afraid himself?

Something about him just didn't seem right. Not one bit.

* * *

Yugi helped his grandfather around the shop; it was what he wanted after all.

Yugi quickly returned to his room where Yami was waiting patiently. He stood up when Yugi let himself in.

'Okay, Yami, if you're going to stay here, we need to settle a few things' Yami nodded to show he was listening 'Rule one: You mustn't leave my room, only if I am there with you can you leave my room, understood?' Yami nodded 'Rule two: You can't make too much noise, if grandpa hears, he'll get suspicious. Okay?' Yami nodded 'Rule three: Err…well…Try not to do anything…bad I guess'.

Yugi sighed 'I'm going to have a few days of school anyway, so I can keep an eye on you until then. I'll figure something out when the time comes'.

Yami walked up to him and ruffled his hair slightly. Yugi couldn't help but giggle.

'Yami! Stop!'

Yami took his hand away and Yugi giggled again.

'I have a feeling you and I will get along great. Wait, how long do you plan on staying here?' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Great. Just great. Oh well, I don't think I could try and get you to leave anyway'.

* * *

Yugi decided to get the rest of his school work done, he couldn't leave it. He explained it to Yami and he sat on Yugi's bed watching him

It was evening by the time Yugi was nearly finished. He finished off his sentence and then letters was placed next to him, they spelt out a word.

'Food?' Yugi looked up at Yami 'Are you hungry?'

Yami nodded his head.

'Do you want anything in particular?'

Yami took the letters back and spelt another word out.

'Meat? Well…I'll see what we got'.

Yugi got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and looked for something meaty.

'Well…this will have to do'.

Yugi grabbed the food and headed back upstairs where Yami waited patiently.

'Here. This…is all I could find'.

Yami took the packet from him and looked at it.

'It's chicken slices' Yugi explained 'I know, it's not proper meat and all, but I can't give you that, it's for dinners and stuff…I'm sorry'.

Yami looked at it again, this time removing the cling film and taking out a slice, eating it whole. Yugi waited and Yami smiled slightly at him.

'I'm glad you like it. Just don't eat all of it. Grandpa will get mad if he thinks I ate all of it'.

Yami took out another slice and ate it all, Yugi sighed and returned to his desk. There wasn't much he could do to stop Yami.

* * *

When it was darker. Yugi got dressed for bed, but realised a serious problem.

'Where are you going to sleep Yami?' Yugi asked, though he knew Yami knew the answer as much as he did.

'Hang on, I have a spare sleeping bag downstairs. I'll be right back'.

Yugi left Yami on his own, he first headed to the kitchen and got a can of soda for Yami-in case he was thirsty-he then got to the cupboard and took out the spare sleeping bag and carried it up to his room.

'Got it'.

Yugi then looked at Yami and smiled.

Yami laid curled up on the floor, hugging Yugi's pillow and fast asleep. Yugi shut the door quietly, put the can to one side and placed the sleeping bag on the floor. He kneeled down to Yami and stroked his hair gently.

'You must be so tired after all that's happened' Yugi whispered.

He got out a spare blanket from his cupboard and pillow, he threw the pillow to his bed and carefully put the blanket over Yami, not wanting to wake him up.

Yugi turned the light off and climbed in his own bed. It wasn't long before he too was asleep.

*****************************End of chapter 2****************************

Mmm, chicken slices. I want some now.

So Yami has appeared. What could possibly go wrong?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

More?

You want more?

Tough, you're not getting it.

Jokes! Here's another chappie.

* * *

Strange boy-

Yugi woke up the next morning with the sun hitting him.

That and the fact his grandfather was banging on his door.

'Yugi, get up!' He shouted through the wood 'You may be staying at home, but I want you up!'

Yugi groaned and sat up in his bed. His grandfather walked away and Yugi yawned.

'What kid has a grandfather who wakes him up?' Yugi questioned to himself. Then he gasped 'Yami-! Yami?'

Yugi looked at the floor, there was only his pillow sitting on the floor, no Yami.

'Is he…hiding?' Yugi got out of his bed and opened his wardrobe 'Yami?'

But that was empty. He closed the doors and looked underneath his desk 'Yami?'

But Yami wasn't hiding there, he bent low and looked under his bed 'Yami?'

But once again, no Yami. Yugi sat next to the pillow Yami had hugged while he slept, he pulled it close to himself and cried into it.

'Yami, where are you!' Yugi cried.

After Yugi managed to calm himself down, Yugi went downstairs to get some breakfast, he sat at the table stirring his cereal around miserably.

'What's the matter my boy?' Solomon asked 'You look like death itself'.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised 'I haven't woken up yet'.

Solomon patted Yugi's head 'I'm going out today, just to meet an old friend of mine. Will you be alright on your own?' Yugi nodded his head 'Maybe you can do some chores if you feel up to it'.

'Yeah' It would be something to take his mind off things.

After Yugi finally finished his breakfast, he climbed up the stairs and opened the door to his room.

'Yami?'

Yami turned around as Yugi shut the door and leapt at him, wrapping his arms around him and crying into his chest.

'I thought I had lost you!' Yugi cried 'I thought…I thought something had happened to you! Don't ever do that again!'

Yami stood still as he cried into his chest, he put his good hand on Yugi's hand and stroked him to calm him down. After a well good five minutes of crying, Yugi moved away from Yami and wiped his eyes clear of water.

'Sorry' Yugi sniffed 'You did really scare me. If you go, at least tell me first'.

'Yugi!'

Yugi turned to the door as he heard his grandfathers voice 'Yeah?'

'I'm heading out. I'll be back later!'

'Bye grandpa!'

Yugi heard the front door and Yugi gave a sigh, he turned back to Yami.

'Grandpa has gone out for a while' Yugi explained 'You can walk around the house for a little while if you want'.

Yami held his stomach as it growled.

'Oh. Haven't you had breakfast yet?' Yami shook his head 'Well, what would you like?'

Yami then pointed to something on the desk, it was an empty packet for meat.

'Eh? You ate it all?' Yugi looked at Yami 'I thought you only had a couple of slices'.

Yugi sighed 'I can buy some, but that'll be later. Come on, I'll show you what else we have'.

Yugi lead Yami downstairs and to the kitchen. Yugi opened the fridge and looked in the cupboards as Yami looked at the food in the fridge.

'I can make you something' Yugi said 'I'm quite good at pancakes. Not sure about anything fancy…'

Yami put something next to Yugi, he looked at it and read the label.

'Bacon?' Yugi looked up at Yami 'Are you alright with just bacon?'

Yami nodded and Yugi smiled 'Well, at least it's nothing. You sure do like your meat huh?'

Yugi got out a saucepan and started to cook the bacon.

'One slice, two slice, more?' Yami nodded 'Three slice, another one?' Yami nodded 'Four slice. You can have four, alright?'

Yami nodded and he watched carefully as Yugi cooked them to a perfect crisp state, Yugi looked up at Yami.

'Do you think they're done?' Yami looked at Yugi confused 'Don't worry. I was only asking'.

Yugi served them up and put them on a plate before handing it to Yami.

'Hang on' Yugi opened a draw and got out a knife and fork 'Here you go'.

Yugi sat Yami at the table 'I'll be back, I have to get changed. Eat all you want'.

Yugi left Yami on his own and headed to his room, he exchanged his blue pyjamas for a black T-shirt with white sleeves, and some blue jeans. As he was finishing getting changed the bedroom door opened and Yami stood there.

'Just finished Yami' Yugi said as he flattened his clothes 'Something you wanted?'

But Yami remained silent, so Yugi walked up to him.

'Yami…don't you want to go home?' Yami shook his head 'Why? Did you have an argument with someone? You can't live here'.

Yami nodded his head 'Now you're being silly. Come on, I'm sure you can work things out, what if I said something? Will that make things better?'

Yami looked at him but then shook his head, Yugi sighed.

'Alright. I tried. Well, do you want to do something? I was going to do chores but I can miss them another day if you like'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders and Yugi sighed again.

'How about TV? There might be a good movie on, come on'.

Yugi held Yami's hand and pulled him downstairs again, he took Yami to the living room and sat him on the sofa before grabbing the remote and sitting next to him.

'I know they have so good movies on at the moment' Yugi said as he turned the TV on a flipped through the channels 'I bet you're into the action movies and stuff, I'll find one'.

It took a while, but Yugi managed to find an action film so they settled down to watch it.

* * *

After a while Yugi looked up at Yami, but stared confused at him.

'Is he really asleep?' Yugi questioned he waved his hand in front of his still face, but it was true, Yami was fast asleep 'It's only eleven in the morning'.

Yugi moved a bit closer and put his hand on Yami's forehead.

"I hope…he's not ill" Yami sighed in his sleep and his bad arm twitched slightly "I wonder how he got his scratches. I don't think the neighbours dogs are vicious towards people. Maybe it was someone else's".

Yugi carefully put his hand on Yami's arm, he sighed and moved again so he laid more on the sofa. Yugi giggled again.

"Yami's asleep alright".

Yugi moved a little closer and rested his head on Yami's chest, making himself comfortable too.

"He makes a great pillow though".

And with that, Yugi carried on watching the film by himself.

* * *

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes, the TV was still on, and the clock had jumped a few hours. He had fallen asleep himself.

A hand was placed on his hair and he looked up at Yami, he was awake and stroked his hair gently, Yugi blushed and moved away.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you' Yugi apologised, Yami sat up and stretched his good arm 'How do you feel now?'

Yami nodded his head.

'Was you tired? Why was you tired? Were you up all night?' Yami gave a nod 'That's not healthy Yami, tonight I'm making sure you stay in my room. Err…I mean, if you don't change your mind to go home'.

Yami shook his head 'I didn't think so. Well, it's lunchtime, do you want something to eat?'

Yami shook his head 'Okay. I'll go make something for myself'.

Yugi went to the kitchen and made a small sandwich for himself.

"Yami is strange. He's not like most normal people" Yugi stared up "I wonder…what kind of family he lives with".

Yugi came back with his sandwich, Yami was waiting patiently for him.

'Well, when you do feel hungry' Yugi said as he sat back down 'You tell me, I can make you anything you'd like'.

Yami nodded in agreement. Yugi bit into his sandwich.

'Yugi I'm home!'

Yugi almost choked when he heard his grandfathers voice, Yami looked at him.

'Hi grandpa!' Yugi called back when he swallowed. He stood up and grabbed Yami's hand, pulling him up with him 'Yami, go back to my room!'

Yugi pulled Yami out of the living room and pushed him up the stairs, he heard his grandfather coming up so Yugi stood on the bottom step of the stairs, acting like nothing happened.

'Yugi, what are you doing there?' Solomon asked.

'Oh, I was just…' Yugi looked up the stairs 'Just…coming from the bathroom'.

'I see, pretend I didn't ask then'.

Yugi gave a sigh as Solomon walked into the living room.

'Did you do any chores then?' Solomon asked.

'Oh, umm…n-no' Yugi followed his grandfather to the living room 'I was…umm…not feeling well'.

Solomon turned to Yugi 'What kind of not feeling well?'

'Oh just…achy…and stuff…p-probably the bones still mending right?'

'Probably' Solomon ruffled Yugi's hair 'Don't push yourself too hard, I don't want you to end up in hospital this time'.

'I won't'.

Solomon walked past him and Yugi gave a sigh. That was a little too close for him.

* * *

Yugi came up to his room sometime later, Yami was sitting on his bed waiting patiently for him.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised 'I should've asked what time he was going to come back'.

Yugi walked over to Yami and sat down next to him 'He didn't realise anything, so that's cool'.

Yami smiled and Yugi managed to smile back.

'It's kinda lonely if you don't talk back Yami' Yugi said as he kicked his legs back and forth 'I bet you have a nice voice. Deep, yet soft and nice sounding-Oh crap-I mean, m-maybe I can talk with you in a different way'.

Yugi got up and opened a drawer to his desk, he started to search through it as he blushed furiously.

"What the hell is with me? He probably thinks I'm some sort of weirdo now".

Yugi got out an old book of his and a few pencils, he went back to Yami and put them next to him.

'You can draw. It doesn't have to be perfect, but maybe you can draw your family and stuff. Here'.

Yugi took a pencil and opened the book to a random place and started to draw a scruffy picture of himself.

'This is me' He held it up and showed it to Yami, but he just stared at it 'I know, I look a lot taller in this then I normally do, but you get the idea. Now it's your turn'.

Yami took the book but instead of copying Yugi he stared to turn back the pages.

'Yami, what you doing?' Yami came to nearer the beginning of the book where Yugi's pictures were and he examined each of them 'Oh, those? I did them when I was like four or something, they aren't important'.

Yami turned the page over and pointed at a picture. Yugi looked at his old drawing and smiled.

'I thought I had lost this picture' He picked up the book and looked at his old drawing 'It's not the best I've done. None of them are actually' Yugi laughed but Yami just waited patiently 'It was supposed to be a drawing of me and my parents. It's funny, I don't have much of them, and yet I can remember each day with them. They died when I was very young, so it's why I live with my grandpa. Yami, you don't…have parents?' Yami shook his head 'I guess…that means we're both orphans. I mean, I have my grandpa but you get the idea. Who do you live with?'

Yami got up, he picked up the box from the desk and sat back down on the bed, taking some letters out and placing them in order.

'Friends?' Yugi read 'You live with your friends?'

Yami nodded his head 'That sounds cool. They sound like they care about you. But you don't want to tell them you're okay?'

Yami nodded his head again 'Why?'

Yami took back the letters and spelt another word.

'You?' Yugi read 'You…me?' Yami nodded his head 'Well, you can always visit. But you can't live with me just because of me, it's too complicated'.

Yami just stared at Yugi and he sighed 'Although, there isn't much I can do to force your address out of you. I just hope grandpa doesn't find out and flip'.

* * *

Yugi got dressed in his pyjamas once more, Yami sat on the floor when Yugi came in, he rubbed his bandaged arm. It could only mean it was itching, and healing.

'Yami!' Yugi walked over to him and hit his hand away 'I know it's going to drive you crazy while it heals, but don't scratch it, you'll make it worse'.

Yami looked at his hand and Yugi took his pillow off his bed.

'You can use the sleeping bag this time, I'm sure the floor would be bad on your back'.

Yugi put the pillow next to Yami and got the spare pillow from his cupboard.

'I don't know why you hug a pillow' Yugi said as he fluffed the pillow 'I think it's got to be uncomfor-Yami!'

Yami looked up at Yugi as he hugged the pillow and laid on the sleeping bag.

'You're supposed to lay it out, not lay on it when it's in a heap' Yugi threw the pillow on his bed and kneeled by Yami 'It's got to be worse then the floor. Come on, let me lay it out for you'.

But Yami just hugged the pillow and turned on his side, Yugi sighed 'You're a weird guy Yami'.

Yugi stroked his hair and went to the light switch, turning it off as soon as he reached it.

'If you get back pains or anything, I'm not the one to blame' Yugi warned as he climbed in his bed 'Night Yami'.

When Yugi had fallen asleep, Yami sat up, Yugi was well out of it and didn't notice him standing up. He walked over to Yugi and pulled his covers over, so they reached to his neck. And with that, he disappeared for another night.

***************************End of chapter 3******************************

Well, Yami is going to be disappearing. I wonder where to?

And who are these friends he live with?

Ah so much and so little time.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Having a little problem writing much.

I decided to write this instead. I had thought of something earlier this morning.

* * *

A first word-

Yugi woke up again, he sat up in his bed and looked towards Yami. He was asleep on the heap that was supposed to be the sleeping bag, he still hugged the pillow close to him.

Yugi smiled and carefully got out of bed, not disturbing Yami.

"I'll leave him to sleep".

Yugi shut the door behind him and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

He sat at the table with his grandfather as they ate breakfast together.

'How're you feeling today?' Solomon asked.

'Oh, much better' Yugi replied.

'I don't want to seem like a boring old man, but the chores…'

Yugi smiled 'That's okay. I'll do them today'.

'Good. But don't push yourself too much'.

'I won't'.

"Of course I will. Keeping an eye on Yami and doing chores will be hard" Yugi sighed mentally "Why must I act like a mother with a two year old?"

* * *

Solomon was going to work in the game shop all day to keep out of Yugi's way, Yugi got dressed in his room and Yami was still asleep.

"How can Yami sleep so much?" Yugi questioned "I don't think it could be healthy. Maybe…I should wake him up".

Yugi knelt down beside Yami and shook him gently.

'Yami' Yugi said 'It's time to wake up'.

Yami groaned ,and in his sleep, pushed Yugi off of him and turned over.

'Yami!' Yugi stood up and brushed his clothes off 'That's not nice. I was only making sure you don't get ill'.

Yami then opened his eyes and looked to Yugi. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'Yami you shouldn't sleep so long' Yugi said as Yami tried to gain some sort of sense 'It isn't good on your health, are you ill?'

Yami shook his head 'Then why do you sleep so much? Wait, you wasn't out again last night was you?'

Yami shook his head again 'Hmm…I'm going to trust you for now, but if I found out otherwise, I won't be happy'.

Yugi helped Yami up and Yami stretched his good arm.

'Listen, I have chores to do today. Grandpa will be in the shop all day, but I'm going to be pretty busy, so you can…stay up here if you want. Or you can hang out downstairs. What do you want to do?'

Yami looked at Yugi and he knew immediately what Yami wanted to do. Yugi held his hand.

'You can wait in the living room while you watch me slave away' Yugi giggled but put a serious face on 'Wait I just thought of something'.

Yami tipped his head slightly.

'You've been here for two days. When was the last time you had a bath?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Eww, that sounds gross. First thing's first. You're taking a bath'.

Yugi pulled Yami down the corridor and to the bathroom, Yugi started to run the bath and turned to Yami.

'I don't think any of my clothes will fit you' Yugi said 'I guess you'll just have to wear the ones you have. You know if you just tell me where you live I could get you some more clothes'.

Yami shook his head 'I thought so. Well, there's a towel in here, and there's stuff you can use. I'll probably start doing my chores so, if you need anything you need to find me'.

Yami moved his bad arm slightly and Yugi looked at it.

'I don't think the bandage will get damaged by the water' Yugi said 'Do you need help with your shirt?'

Yami nodded and Yugi walked up to him, grabbing the bottom of his shirt.

'This is kind of the stuff that makes me good for a carer' Yugi joked.

They managed to get Yami's shirt off with Yugi's help. Yugi stared at Yami's toned chest and blushed heavily.

'Y-You've got quite a body Yami' Yugi said quietly.

Yami looked down at his chest and Yugi couldn't help but let his eyes travel down Yami's chest and even lower.

'The water!' Yugi quickly lunged at the bath and turned the taps off 'S-So I'll leave you alone now. Find me if you need anything'.

Yugi quickly shut the bathroom door, leaving a confused Yami inside. He leaned against the door and tried to get rid of the red colour spreading all over his face.

"That was so embarrassing! I can't even believe that happened!" Yugi then slapped himself on either side of his face "Just calm down, I better do some chores".

* * *

Yugi started with the laundry, he gathered his grandfathers clothes and washed them first. He put the clean clothes aside and went to collect his. He started putting each item in the washing machine, he hummed to himself but stopped when two items of clothing were put in the basket with his, he easily recognised them.

'But they're…' Yugi looked up and a near dry, almost naked Yami stood behind him. Yugi blushed heavily again 'Y-Yami! You can't walk around like that! What if grandpa sees you? He'll…!' Yugi looked at Yami who remained his clam self 'Oh who am I kidding? You won't listen to me. Alright, I'll clean your clothes'.

Yugi put the clothes along with his and started the machine up, he turned to Yami and touched the sling on his arm.

'I said it wouldn't get damaged' Yugi said 'Well, I need to get on. Don't cause too much trouble'.

Yugi left Yami and headed to the kitchen where he cleaned up the breakfast plates and put them in the sink, but before he could even start four letters were placed on th counter next to him.

'Help?' Yugi looked up at Yami 'You want to help me?'

Yami nodded his head 'Well…okay, you can help me dry things up when I clean them, okay?'

Yami nodded and picked up the towel. Yugi cleaned the plates and cutlery and Yami picked them up and dried them the best he could, after they finished with that Yugi put them in their rightful places.

'Okay, well, I'd better clean the table. Unless…you want to do it?'

Yami nodded his head 'Okay, there's a cloth in the bottom cupboard you can use that. I'm going to be in the living room dusting'.

Yugi quickly took the duster and headed to the living room, he got into every corner and no dust was to be seen. Yugi wiped his forehead when Yami tapped him on the shoulder.

'Something wrong?' Yugi asked.

Yami held Yugi's hand and pulled him back to the kitchen, Yugi's mouth dropped when he saw it.

'I-It's spotless!' Yugi exclaimed.

Everything was cleaner then Yugi expected, not just the table like Yugi had said but everything. Even the walls seems cleaner then before.

'D-Did you do this Yami?' Yami nodded his head 'Amazing! B-But don't over exert yourself. Do you want something else to do?'

Yami nodded his head 'Can you help me lift the table?'

Yami followed Yugi back to the living room, but Yugi felt guilty as soon as they walked into the room.

"How can Yami lift the coffee table with one arm?" Yugi thought "Maybe I should say something".

'A-Actually Yami' Yugi said as Yami went to one side 'It's no problem, you don't have to do it. Forget I said anything'.

Yami pointed to the other end and Yugi went to it, Yami was going to hurt himself badly. Yugi held the edge of his end, and using his good arm Yami picked up the other end. Yugi was surprised he could lift it but they managed to put the table on the sofa.

'Wow Yami, you're really strong' Yugi said 'I'd hate to see what you're like with both your arms in good condition'.

Yami smiled and Yugi smiled back.

'Anyway, I'll get the vacuum and then we can see how your clothes are doing'.

Yugi hurried out of the room but came back soon with the vacuum behind him. He plugged it in and started to clean the living room floor, after five minutes of loud noise Yugi turned off the vacuum and put it back and as soon as he did there was a beeping noise.

'Yami, your clothes are clean' Yugi said, both of them headed to the washing machine and Yugi took out the clothes 'They're still wet, so It'll be a while until they're dry. Can you wait again?'

Yami nodded his head 'Okay. How about I help you put the table back and if you clean the living room I'll put the clothes on for dry'.

They headed back to the living room and the both put the table back in it's place. Yugi was putting the wet clothes in the tumble drier.

Yami was cleaning the TV when he noticed it sat on a stand, and that it had doors, he opened it and saw many video cassettes, he picked one up and it had a label on it saying "Beach". He looked at it and noticed the TV had a flap on it, it looked the right size so Yami tried to fit it in.

Yugi finished putting the clothes away and stood up.

'Yugi' Yugi looked around for the woman's voice 'Yugi, look at the camera'.

Yugi headed to the living room and found Yami sat in front of the TV watching an old video, on screen was a younger Yugi, he was holding hands with an older man.

'Yugi, smile for the camera' The woman said, Yugi turned to the screen and gave a big smile.

Yugi walked in and sat next to Yami on the floor.

'We went to the beach one time' Yugi explained as he watched himself run along the sand 'I was about four or something. Mum decided to take the camera so we can film it'.

Yami turned back to the screen and watched them move again.

'Here honey, let me film for a while' The man said. The camera was handed over and the woman caught up with Yugi, they picked up pebbles and threw them into the sea.

'Isn't she beautiful?' Yugi asked 'I thought my mum was always beautiful. I mean, I never thought of her in that way, but she was beautiful. And my dad, he was really smart as well. It's hard to believe they could die…'

Yami turned to Yugi as he held his hands together on his lap.

'You know, we weren't even going to go' Yugi turned to Yami and smiled 'See, it was really wet that day. It's why we're dressed up in coats and stuff. But we still went'.

The camera changed as the video recorder was placed on a table and Yugi's mother sat next to Yugi and his father sat opposite them.

'Lets get a nice shot for Grandpa' Yugi's mother said, they smiled at the camera and hugged the little Yugi together.

'Y-You know…mum said that when I'm older, I'd show this video to my children, and she'd be sitting next to me…e-embarrassing me'.

Yami turned as Yugi's voice was breaking, small streams of water ran down his face as he watched the screen.

Yami moved his hand to Yugi's face and gathered up one of Yugi's tears. Yugi looked at Yami's hand and watched the water roll down his finger.

'Oh no!' Yugi quickly wiped the tears away 'It's nothing. Something must've got in my eye, it's nothing'.

Yugi carried on drying his tears, but Yami didn't buy into anything Yugi said.

Yami put his good arm around Yugi and brought him to his bare chest. Yugi blushed heavily as Yami put his hand against Yugi's hair.

'I-I'm fine' Yugi reassured. But Yami just hugged him tighter.

"Why won't Yami let me go? If grandpa sees us then he'll go crazy" Yugi put his hands on Yami's chest as tears became more and more heavy "I don't cry. I've never cried before so why…why is it now…I can't hold back?"

Yugi closed his eyes and sobbed into Yami's chest as he stroked Yugi's hair. Yugi felt completely weak, and yet everything was washed out of him, and it was like he was lifted from a heavy burden.

Yugi cried for a well good five minutes, he opened his eyes to be met with Yami's skin.

'S-Sorry' Yugi whispered 'I…I don't know what came over me'.

'Yugi' His mother called from the TV 'Yugi, over here'.

'Yu…gi'.

Yugi looked up at Yami, he stared back.

'Yami…d-did you say my name?' Yugi asked.

'Yugi' Yami whispered.

Yugi stared up at Yami until he pulled a smile.

'Yami, you can speak!' Yugi threw his arms around Yami and hugged him tightly 'That's awesome!'

Yami put his arm around Yugi and whispered his name once more.

* * *

Yugi came back after getting dressed for bed. Yami sat on the heap that was the sleeping bag.

'You ready for bed?' Yugi asked, Yami nodded his head so Yugi turned off the light 'You should feel proud of yourself Yami, you were able to speak, I'm sure the rest will come easily'.

Yugi slipped into bed and closed his eyes 'Goodnight Yami'.

Yugi opened his eyes when he felt the covers being pulled, Yami laid next to him and Yugi blushed.

'Umm…Y-Yami, w-what are you doing?' Yugi stuttered.

Yami put his arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer, Yugi blushed to a crimson colour as he rested against Yami's chest.

'Y-Yami…d-do you want to sleep here? I-I mean, I can be fidgety in my sleep, a-and I have be known to sleep talk sometimes'.

Yami rested his head on Yugi's and closed his eyes.

'Yugi' Yami whispered.

Yugi blushed and buried his head in Yami's chest.

'Why is it when you say my name it makes me go soft?' Yugi whispered 'G-Good night Yami'.

And with that they both fell asleep in each others arms.

****************************End of chapter 4*****************************

Aww, wasn't that cute?

Yami got to walk around near naked ^^

Well I wonder if this is the beginning of love? Or is Yami just a little compassionate to Yugi? Well there's only one way to find out…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

I think people are getting a little confused about Yami, why he's not talking and why he doesn't know much and disappearing, but please be patient, all will reveal itself.

In chapter twenty…

Jokes!

* * *

School day-

Yugi woke up to a warm body next to his, he looked up and blushed at the sight of Yami sleeping next to him. He could hear his heartbeat, he could feel his warm breath. This was far too close for Yugi, so why couldn't he move from his place?

Yugi looked over at his clock and read the time.

'CRAP!'

Yugi quickly climbed over Yami and out of the bed, the sudden outburst caused Yami to wake up and sit up in the bed, he watched as Yugi quickly took off his pyjama top and pull out clothes from his wardrobe.

'I'm going to be so late!' Yugi said as he slipped on a top, he was about to remove his pants but remembered Yami was in the room 'Erm…c-could you look away?'

Yami looked in the opposite direction so Yugi quickly exchanged his pyjama bottoms for some trousers.

'I'll be right back' Yugi said as he threw his bedroom door open and hurried down the stairs.

He ran into the kitchen and grabbed himself some toast his grandfather made for the two of them.

'You slept in?' Solomon asked, Yugi gave a nodded as he quickly swallowed chunks of toast 'You need to learn to get up early my boy'.

'Sorry' Yugi said with toast in his mouth. He picked one more piece and ran back upstairs.

Yami looked up when Yugi hurried over to him and handed him the toast.

'Here, you can eat this'.

Yami took it and inspected the toast as Yugi ran back and forth within his room.

'I have to go to school' Yugi explained as he packed things in his bag 'I'll only be gone for a few hours so you won't have to wait long. Grandpa is going to be in the shop most of the day but to be on the safe side, I'd like it if you stayed in here until I get back, I don't think I'm missing anything so, is there something?'

Yami got up and walked over to the desk, picking up the empty packaging of meat.

'You kept that?' Yugi sighed 'I'll buy you some more on the way home, is that all?'

Yami nodded his head, so Yugi went to pick his clock up and showed it to Yami.

'I finish school at three o'clock' Yugi pointed to the three 'It takes me fifteen minutes to get home so I should be back when both hands are on the three, I'll try and be quick but I can't make any promises'.

Yugi handed Yami the clock and opened his door.

'Yugi'.

Yugi turned, Yami walked up to him and ruffled his hair slightly, making Yugi giggle.

'Yami, you're going to make me miss you' Yugi said, Yami let go of his hair 'See you later. And behave'.

Yugi shut the door and Yami heard him run down the stairs, he looked at the toast Yugi gave him and bit into it, though it didn't taste very appealing.

* * *

Yugi came to school just before the bell rang. It was a lucky escape for him, he wouldn't be in trouble for once.

It was a lonely day for Yugi, no one came up to him and asked if he was alright or said they missed him, but he didn't expect much though. And so another long and lonely day began once more. Yugi couldn't help but stare out the window during lessons or stare distantly, it was the first time he had really been far from Yami, he longed to make an excuse so he could go home and be with Yami again. Something about him was mysterious, Yugi imagined it to be a deep family secret that no one should know about, and little Yugi was going to find out.

But Yami wasn't a book or a fictional character, he was a real person so what ever it was, he had to respect it if it was personal.

* * *

Yugi was glad when he heard the bell ring for the end of the day. He quickly gathered up his books and left the school grounds fast, but he stopped when he remembered a promise.

'Gotta go buy Yami meat' Yugi said as he changed his direction to the shops.

* * *

Yugi headed straight to the food shop, buying the meat Yami liked. He put it in his school bag seeing as it was only the one item and headed his way back home.

As he walked down the street he couldn't let his mind wonder off again.

"I hope Yami was alright" Yugi thought "Maybe I should've given him some food before I left, he must be starving. I hope he behaved himself, if grandpa knew…"

Yugi then fell face flat on the pavement and he heard to recognisable voices laughing at him.

'Aw, he fell over'.

Yugi sat up and turned to the boys, the ones he instantly remembered tying him to the fence and beating him up.

'Here, let us help you up' He held out his hand and Yugi looked at it, not trusting them 'What? There's no buzzer or anything. It's safe'.

But Yugi didn't believe a word they said. He quickly scrambled up and ran away.

'Looks like it's chase, mate'.

Yugi looked back to see the boys chasing Yugi.

"Why now!"

Yugi ducked into a nearby alleyway but as soon as he did they tripped him up again and he fell hard to the floor. He tried to stand up but one of their shoes pressed on his back, forcing him to stay to the floor.

'Come on Yugi' He leaned closer and grinned 'We wanted to say sorry'.

'We felt bad leaving you like that, and then you been gone for a week. It made us cry'.

They both chuckled and Yugi tried to get up but they pushed on him again.

'Well, we might as well take something' They grabbed his bag and pulled on it 'Last time we forgot'.

They ripped the bag off and tipped out it's contents next to Yugi.

'Well what's this?' They picked up a packet 'Chicken slices. Was you hungry Yugi?'

'N-No, t-they're for my friend! Please give it back!'

'Aww' They both chuckled 'Yugi has a friend. Who is it Yugi? Another nerd or something?'

They both laughed and they got off Yugi, Yugi kept still.

'Come on then, where's your friend to protect you Yugi? You made up that shit. Who would want to be your friend?'

They both laughed again as Yugi felt tears building up in his eyes, he didn't want that to be true.

Yugi stood up and wiped the water away.

'You're liars!' Yugi shouted 'I can make friends! And I do have one! He's the best thing in the world, he'd beat you both senseless!'

They both laughed hysterically as Yugi tried to look tough.

'I'd love to meet this guy' They chortled 'For now, we have business to attend to'.

They walked up to Yugi, their fists at the ready.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes, he felt in such pain and weak. The beating he took was mild, but when was the next time he'd be hospitalised?

Yugi pushed himself up from the wall, his legs wobbled under his strain but he had to get back home, Yami was waiting for him.

He moved his legs, picked up his items and headed home.

* * *

Yami looked up when the door opened to Yugi's room. It was four by now and he wondered where Yugi had got to, but Yugi walked in and his fears were alleviated, but they were soon to come back.

Yugi's clothes looked more scruffier then when he left earlier that day, there was a huge bruise on the side of his face. A trickle of blood ran down from his mouth and his walk seemed heavily and weak.

Yugi gave a weak smile.

'Sorry I'm late' He apologised weakly. He shut the door and put his bag aside 'I…got caught up with stuff. Sorry'.

Yami stood up from Yugi's bed and placed his hand on Yugi's cheek, he hissed but smiled.

'I…I didn't realise I had that there' Yugi bluffed and chuckled lightly 'I-I must've tripped or something…'

Yami moved his hand to wipe away the blood from Yugi's mouth. Yugi stared up at Yami's eyes.

'Yugi…' Yami whispered.

And with that single breath of a word, Yugi could feel the tears forming and rolling down his face, his tough attitude broke down at the sight of Yami's face.

'Oh Yami!'

Yugi threw his arms around Yami and cried into his chest, Yami put his arm around Yugi and stroked his hair.

'I tried Yami!' Yugi cried 'I tried to be strong like you, but I…I…'

Yugi broke down into more tears so Yami stayed still as Yugi calmed himself down. Soon he was only hiccups.

'Yugi?'

Yugi lifted his head up and smiled at Yami 'I'm alright now'.

They sat down on the bed and Yugi turned to Yami's arm in a sling.

'Hang on'.

Yugi quickly disappeared but came back with a box in his hands.

'I can check on your arm if you like?' Yami nodded his head so Yugi carefully untied the sling, he held Yami's arm and moved it slowly 'Does that hurt?'

Yami shook his head.

'It looks like it's a little stiff, but that'll go if you move it a lot. Maybe your scratches are better too'.

Yugi unwrapped the bandage around his arm, the wounds were beginning to heal over, but they weren't completely healed yet.

'Hmm…maybe we should wait a little longer for them'.

Yugi gave Yami a new bandage and when he was done he flexed his arm. Yugi watched him.

'Does it feel okay?' Yami nodded his head 'That's good'.

Yami then turned to Yugi and grabbed his chin rather forcefully, taking Yugi off guard.

'Y-Yami! What're you-?'

Yami looked around in the box, and Yugi knew what he was trying to do.

'Here' Yugi picked up some cotton wool 'Hold this'.

Yami held it as Yugi picked up a bottle and unscrewed the top, he tipped a few drops on the cotton and put the bottle back.

'You have to dab it gently' Yugi explained.

Yami turned Yugi's head and pressed it on his bruise, Yugi hissed at the touch so Yami stopped.

'I-I'm okay' Yugi reassured 'Don't worry about me'.

Yami stared at Yugi but carried on dabbing it, Yugi hissed at every touch but Yami took Yugi's orders, and carried on. After a while Yami stopped and Yugi put everything back.

'I-I'm sorry you had to do that for me' Yugi apologised 'I usually do it so…it's just…'

Yugi turned to Yami who watched patiently.

'Y-Yami…w-we…we'll be friends. Right?' Yami just stared at Yugi 'Please Yami. Please tell me we're friends'.

Yami opened his mouth and Yugi waited eagerly for his answer.

'Y…Yes' Yami whispered.

Yugi smiled and he could feel more tears building up.

'Oh Yami' Yugi put his head against his chest and let the tears fall down 'You're so sweet. I never ever want to loose you. Never'.

Yami put his arms around Yugi and hugged him back. They stayed like that for a while.

'Oh!' Yugi broke from their hug to grab his bag, he took out the meat and handed it to Yami 'I remembered to buy you some'.

Yami looked at it and smiled.

'Th…Thank…you'.

Yugi smiled 'It's okay. I'll buy you some more if you run out again'.

Yami nodded and pulled back the covering, taking a slice out and eating it whole.

'Yami! That doesn't mean you can eat as much as you like! It comes out of my money!'

But Yami kept on eating, and Yugi didn't have to feel alone anymore. He had Yami with him now.

********************************End of chapter 5*************************

So, Yami and Yugi have made an eternal friendship.

Or something.

Anyway, if this was boring, gomen, I'll probably write something a bit more interesting next time.

Very…interesting…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hmm…something remotely interesting to say…hmm…

Enjoy!

* * *

Not left unnoticed-

Yugi got changed for another day of school. Yami sat on his bed as he did his shirt up, Yugi turned to Yami and smiled.

'I'll bring up some food so you can eat while I'm at school' Yugi said 'I forgot yesterday. I bet you was starving'.

'Sc…School?' Yami repeated.

'Yep. I know. If I had my way I'd stay home with you all the time, but I have to go. So, behave like yesterday and I'll be back before you know it'.

Yugi managed to take a few things from the fridge without his grandfather noticing and took them back to his room, Yami looked at them as Yugi collected the last of his items.

'Okay I'm going' Yugi opened the door 'Bye Yami'.

Yugi shut the door and Yami could hear him running down the stairs. Yami sighed and laid back on Yugi's bed, it was only yesterday that Yugi had left him and ended up getting hurt. Was it coincidence, or bad luck?

* * *

Yugi got to school some time later and his lessons began. He knew he had given Yami everything he possibly needed while he was at school, food, stuff to do. Yet he couldn't help but worry about him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. It's not like he's going to do anything stupid".

* * *

Two women were walking together down the street, nothing making their day different.

'Kyoko look' One of the women pointed to a person.

It was Yami. He stood in front of the map of the city, looking very distantly at it.

'He's a cutie' They both giggled 'Maybe we can help. Excuse me!'

Yami looked up as they approached him.

'You seem a little lost. Can we help?'

Yami looked to them and back to the map 'S…School'.

'A school? There are several, which one?'

Yami looked at them, Yugi had never actually said which school he went to, just a school.

'Perhaps he's foreigner' They muttered before turning to Yami again 'Well, Domino high school is the nearest here'.

She walked to the map and pointed to the square marked school.

'It's a simple walk. You take a left and carry on walking and it's there'.

Yami looked at the women and bowed 'Thank you'.

They both giggled as Yami took off again.

'He's got such nice manners. If I was younger again I wouldn't mind chasing after him'.

'Oh you!'

* * *

After lunch it was Sports, another lesson Yugi dreaded. Not only was he not good at it, it seemed anything they used were aimed at him.

Today must've been his lucky day. It was basket ball -which meant whatever team he was on they'd ignore him- and no one had hit him yet. Something must've been going right that day.

Yugi stood on his own as he watched the other boys playing. Sometimes he wished he was bigger and stronger so he could join as well.

"I'd be a lot like Yami" Yugi giggled at that thought "Then I wouldn't be ignored".

Yugi giggled some more at that thought but stopped. It was like, he was being watched by someone.

Yugi turned around to see someone cringing behind the wall, his eyes locked onto Yugi.

"Please tell me it's not what I see".

Yami poked his head out a bit more and smiled at Yugi.

"How did he find me!"

Yugi tried to make some hand movements to shoo Yami away, but he still remained where he was.

'Mutou!'

Yugi cringed and turned around as his Sports teacher walked up to him.

'What're you doing?' He questioned.

'N-Nothing' Yugi lied.

'Then focus on the game'.

He walked off and Yugi took the opportunity to slip away before he noticed anything. He ran to Yami and grabbed his hand, pulling Yami with him. They stopped when Yugi knew they were far from people.

'Yami what're you doing here!' Yugi hissed 'If we were-'

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged him tightly. Yugi blushed slightly as he felt Yami's heartbeat again.

'Yugi…'

Yugi looked up at Yami as they stared at each other.

'Yami…was you…worried about me?' Yugi asked.

'Yes'.

Yugi giggled slightly 'Yami. I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me all the time'.

Yami rested his head on Yugi's, Yugi snuggled closer to Yami as Yami hugged him tightly.

'Yami, if someone sees us, we can get into a lot of trouble' Yugi explained 'I-I only a have a few more hours of school, can't you go back home?'

Yami shook his head and Yugi sighed.

'Okay. Umm…follow me'.

Yugi wriggled out of Yami's grip and they both ran out of the school together.

* * *

They walked around the park.

'I can't be gone too long Yami' Yugi said. He pulled Yami over to some swings and sat him down on one 'You wait here and I'll come and get you after school. Stay out of trouble'.

Yugi let go of Yami's shoulders and began to walk away but he turned around as Yami stood up.

'No! Yami!' He rushed back and sat him down 'Please, stay here, I'll get into trouble if you follow me'.

Yami looked up at Yugi and smiled slightly 'Okay'.

Yugi let go of Yami and ran off again, this time Yami remained seated on the swing, he was sure Yugi would come back for him.

* * *

Yami sat patiently, it had been a few hours so Yugi would come for him soon.

He swung slightly back and forth on the swing and stared down at the ground.

'No! Give it back!'

Yami looked up, there was two boys and a girl, the girl was crying as the boys had a doll.

'What an ugly doll' One of the boys teased 'It looks like you!'

The boys laughed as the girl cried. Yugi told him to stay out of trouble, but they looked about six or so, so they weren't no real threat.

Yami got up and walked up behind the boys, he snatched the doll out of their hands.

'Hey! What're you doing!' They growled 'That's ours!'

Yami glared at them and in a minute decision the boys backed away.

'Lets just leave!'

They ran off and when Yami couldn't see them he turned to the girl, she tried to dry the tears. Yami bent down to her level and wiped a few of her tears away, she looked up at Yami and smiled.

'T-Thank you' She hiccupped 'Oh no! Lucy!'

Yami looked down at the doll and noticed the arm on her doll was torn.

'They broke her!'

Yami sat down and examined the wound in the doll, the girl stood next to him.

'I can't play with her now until my mum fixes her'.

The girl watched as Yami put the doll on his leg and started to unwrap his bandage around his arm, when it all came off he tore a little bit off and wrapped it around the ripped fabric, he tied a knot in it and handed it back to the girl.

'Here'.

She took it and moved the arm slightly.

'Thank you!' She giggled 'Say thank you to the doctor Lucy'.

She waved the arm and Yami smiled.

'Oh. Your arm…' Yami looked at his healing arm 'Let me help you'.

She picked up the remaining bandage and wrapped it around Yami's arm, putting it in a neat bow.

'All better now. Will you play with me?'

Yami nodded his head and as soon as they stood up she grabbed Yami's hand.

'Lets play!'

She dragged Yami away but he followed her nevertheless.

* * *

When Yugi finished school he hurried over to the park, he just hoped Yami had behaved.

'Higher Yami!'

Yugi's mouth dropped open. Yami was at the swings, pushing a little girl higher into the sky, they both looked like they were having fun. It was strange but it seemed Yami had done this many times before.

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and ran up to them, Yami stopped pushing the girl as Yugi walked up to him.

'Come on Yami' Yugi said 'Time to go home'.

'No!' The girl jumped from the swing and hugged his legs tightly 'I don't Yami to go home!'

'But, he can't stay here. We need to go home' Yugi reasoned.

'No!' She whined and put her head in Yami's legs.

Yugi looked up at Yami as he stroked her hair.

'Yami…what do you want to do?' Yami looked up at Yugi and Yugi sighed 'Okay. How about you have another hour playing together, but Yami has to go home after that'.

'Yay!' She grabbed Yami's hand 'Lets get married Yami!'

Yami was dragged away so Yugi left them on their own and walked down to the shops.

* * *

Yugi made sure to keep an eye on the time, he had wasted half an hour so soon he'd get Yami again.

Yugi passed a shop and looked up at it. It seemed very old and even inside looked a little murky, but it caught his attention and he walked in.

At first he thought it was an antiques shop. There was many strange objects on shelves and scattered around: Chairs, vases, boxes, things like that. Yugi carefully walked around and looked at the items, tripping on a leg of a table.

'Hey!'

Yugi stood up quickly as a woman stood in front of him.

'What do you think you're doing?' She growled.

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologised 'I…I don't think I damaged it'.

'That's not the point' She sighed and flicked her blonde hair 'Well, you look innocent enough, I'll let you off this time'.

'Thank you' Yugi looked around 'Is this…an antiques shop?'

'Yes. Couldn't you tell?'

'No, I just wanted to make sure'.

'I see then. My name's Mai Valentine'.

'I'm Yugi Mutou'.

'Well then Yugi. Just make sure you don't hurt any of my antiques'.

'I won't'.

Mai smiled and left Yugi on his own, Yugi walked around as some of the things were interesting and strange, and he knew it would occupy him until he had to get Yami.

Yugi walked around until he came to a picture.

'Miss. Valentine' Yugi called out, Mai walked up to him 'What's this?'

'Oh? You want to buy?'

'No. I don't have much money. But…do you know what it's about?'

Mai looked up at the picture and smiled. The picture was a painting-a very old one at that-it was set at a forest in the light of the moon. There was wolves that ran across the field and even a few people were among them as well. It looked frightening and yet a sense of beauty to it.

'I forget who painted it' Mai explained 'Have the name written somewhere. Anyway, it was supposed to represent the old legend of werewolves'.

Yugi turned to her 'Werewolves?'

'Yes. People who turn into wolves. There was many wild rumours and speculations as to what they could do etc. And apparently, the man who painted this, walked around to find something to paint and he saw this pack of wolves running through this field and there was people with them. The image stuck in his head and voilà, he created this'.

'Oh' Yugi looked harder at one person in the picture 'This man. What's he wearing?'

'Hmm?' Mai looked closer at the picture 'What that belt?' Yugi nodded 'There was something about it. I think that if a person wore it, it would make them stop being a wolf or something like that'.

'I've seen it before' Yugi whispered 'My friend…he has the same belt. And now that I think about it, I've never seen him take it off'.

Mai chuckled 'You suggesting he's a wolf?'

'N-No, nothing like that, just saying…'

'Well I don't believe in any of that stuff. People turning into wolfs seems far-fetched to me'.

'Mmm'.

Mai walked off leaving Yugi on his own, he stared at the picture, engrossed by it. Yami being a wolf was a silly idea, but that belt was almost identical to the one Yami had, perhaps it was a family treasure or something.

Yugi looked down at his watch as it ticked past the four.

'Oh man Yami!' Yugi rushed out of the shop and headed to the park.

* * *

Yugi looked around and Yami was sitting on the swings again. Yugi walked up to him and smiled.

'You ready to go home now?' Yugi asked.

'Yes'.

Yami stood up and they walked down the street together, Yugi looked at his belt, no doubt it was the same one as the picture.

'Yami, that belt of yours' Yami held it as they walked 'Is it a family treasure sort of thing? I've never seen you never take it off'.

'Yes…' Yami whispered.

'Well, I can see why you're attached to it. Come on, when we get home you're going to have to tell me all about your wedding'.

* * *

When it was dark they both settled down for sleep. But Yugi stayed awake into the night, there was something that bugged him about Yami, and hopefully he would know tonight.

Yugi stayed still as he heard Yami standing up. He looked towards Yugi and opened the window before climbing out of it.

Yugi sat up in his bed and stared at his open window. Yami had been leaving at night, when Yugi had been asleep and came back before the morning, so Yugi wouldn't suspect a thing.

"But…where is he going?"

*************************End of chapter 6********************************

So, Yami's been disappearing all this while. And he happens to have a belt that's been in pictures. What could this possible mean?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

So, who can guess what's this chapter is going to be?

Pretty obvious me thinks…

* * *

The midnight adventure-

Yugi had been staying awake at nights a couple of times at night, and every time Yami had climbed out of his bedroom window and disappeared, Yugi had even woken up a couple of times when Yami came back. But the whereabouts to where Yami was going still eluded Yugi.

* * *

Yugi laid in bed once again awake. It wasn't long when he heard Yami move around and climb out, and Yugi sat up.

He quickly got out of bed, taking a jacket of his and quietly heading downstairs where he kicked his shoes on. He went outside where he saw Yami walking down the path and followed him.

* * *

They walked around the town, it was a lot harder for Yugi to follow Yami. He would often turn around so Yugi would have to hide, there were times Yugi thought Yami had caught him, but he carried on walking. He obviously didn't see Yugi, or he pretended not to.

Soon Yugi caught up with Yami.

'The woods?' Yugi questioned as Yami walked in 'What's he doing in there?'

Yugi carried on and followed Yami into the woods.

Yugi struggled to follow Yami, it was hard as the deeper they went the thicker it became, and it became hard for Yugi to keep himself discreet from Yami. Yet he hardly noticed.

Soon Yami stopped walking around so Yugi hid himself behind a tree, but nothing happened. He had imagined someone would at least meet up with Yami, but the forest was as quiet and still as always.

"What's he doing?" Yugi thought.

Then there was a rustling, Yami looked around and so did Yugi. There was a pair of brown glowing eyes and it moved forwards towards Yami.

A wolf stepped out of the forest and into the moonlight. It's golden fur shimmered as it moved, and it's brown eyes immediately set on Yami's crimson eyes.

Yugi stayed flat against the tree, he wanted to rush out and grab Yami, but he was so frightened he couldn't move his legs. It wasn't just because it was a wolf.

It was huge! It would easily knock Yami down with no problem. But then something even more strange happened.

The wolf lost it's fur and it stood up, hugging Yami in a tight embrace and ruffling his hair.

The wolf had turned into a man.

Yami managed to get him into a head lock and ruffled his head hard. Yugi just stood there not quite sure what to do, he had just seen something amazing, and yet terrifying.

Yugi stepped back and stood on a twig which snapped under his weight. The two teens looked up and the blonde one changed back into a wolf, growling at Yugi.

There was another option to take, Yugi just started to run.

Yugi stopped and rested against a tree, trying to catch his breath. There was a growl and Yugi turned around only to be met with the wolf again.

Yugi pressed himself against the tree as the wolf stood ready to pounce, and from the size of it, Yugi could tell that there was no way he would be able to survive the attack.

Yami placed himself between Yugi and the wolf as it attacked Yami's back. He groaned and fell to his knees, Yugi kneeled by Yami and held him up.

'Yami!'

The wolf growled again, Yami turned to him and handed Yugi his belt.

Then Yami turned into a black wolf and growled back, Yugi sat himself against the tree as both wolves circled each other, until the golden one ran off.

The black wolf turned to Yugi and stood up to turn back into Yami.

'Yugi'.

Yami reached to Yugi but he got up and ran off from Yami. He tried to run back to the edge but ended up stopping by a tree, he pressed himself against it and tried to get his head around what had actually happened.

Yami.

Turning to a wolf.

'Yugi'.

Yugi tensed up when he heard Yami's voice. Yami put his hand on Yugi's back making flinch.

'Y-Yami' Yugi said shakily, he turned to look at Yami 'W-What are you?'

Yami stared at him and stroked his hair gently.

'Y-You're a werewolf…Aren't you?'

'Yes'.

'W-Why didn't I see this before?' Yugi turned to Yami 'Y-You won't…hurt me…will you?'

Yami shook his head and pulled Yugi into a hug 'Sorry'.

Yugi blushed slightly and put his head in Yami's chest, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist.

'No, it's…okay' Yugi reassured 'You're still Yami. And that's all that matters to me'.

Yami smiled and rested his head on Yugi's 'Thank you'.

Yugi smiled and closed his eyes.

'You know…w-when you was a wolf, you may have looked scary. But it was pretty cool at the same time'.

Yami chuckled and took off his belt once more, turning into the black wolf. He pinned Yugi down to the forest floor and started to lick his face, Yugi giggled as it tickled.

'Yami!' Yugi whined 'Stop!'

But Yami carried on licking his face and there was nothing Yugi could do to stop him.

There was a loud howl which made Yami step off Yugi and listen intently, Yugi sat up and looked around, not sure where the noise was coming from.

'You said you lived with your friends' Yugi said, Yami turned to look at him with his crimson eyes 'Is that them?'

Yami bowed his head in a near nod.

'You should go to them. They're your friends, and it's why you came in the first place, so I should head home anyway. Oh' Yugi picked up his belt 'Shall I keep this? For safe keeping?'

Yami bowed his head again so Yugi kept it close, Yami ran off.

'Yami!'

Yami stopped and turned to Yugi.

'Promise me…you'll be safe. I don't want to think you got hurt'.

Yami bowed his head, he turned back round and howled to the night sky before running off into the forest.

Yugi sighed and looked down at the belt. Perhaps he had known all along, but pushed it out to the back of his mind, it was probably why he accepted Yami so easily.

Yugi started walking again to the edge of the forest. He really did hope Yami was going to be okay, but if he had been sneaking out for the past nights, he hadn't come back more injured that Yugi noticed.

"He'll be just fine".

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning and turned in his bed. Sleeping next to him was Yami, his cute, undisturbed face made Yugi smile. He sat up in his bed and picked up the belt he laid on his bedside cabinet.

'Yami' Yugi shook him by the shoulder 'Yami'.

Yami groaned but opened his eyes, he smiled at seeing Yugi.

'Here. I looked after your belt'.

Yami took his belt and placed it around his waist.

'Did you have a good time?' Yugi asked.

'Yes' Yami replied.

Yugi smiled and laid back down, just staring at Yami.

'I'm glad you did'.

Yami smiled back and then the strangest thing happened to Yugi.

His heartbeat picked up, just seeing that sweet smile of his made Yugi's heart race faster, it brought a slight pink colour to his face.

"Why…Why is my heart beating so fast?" Yugi questioned "Seeing Yami next to me…it's making me feel flustered and strangely happy. But why?"

* * *

Later that night, Yugi heard Yami moving again, he opened the window.

'Yami'

Yami stopped and turned to Yugi as he sat up in his bed.

'Please, promise to be careful' Yugi said 'I know I'm going to say this to you all the time, and I know you'll promise you will but…I can't help but worry about you'.

Yami smiled 'I promise'.

Yugi smiled back 'And don't be too late back. You need your sleep as well'.

Yami jumped through the window and Yugi went back to sleeping again, knowing Yami would keep his promise, so he had nothing to fear about.

**************************End of chapter 7*******************************

Me: 'Well, well, Yugi found out Yami's a werewolf'.

Diao: 'So that's werewolf, vampire-twice now-spirit, teacher, writer, kidnapper, student, angel, Egyptian king reincarnation, do tell me if I'm missing anything'.

Me: Glares 'I get the point. I make Yami a lot of things'.

Diao: 'Don't you just'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

A/N: I figure I should put this somewhere. My GCSEs start next week for only one week. Probably that week I won't update that much. But I'll try, but I'll most like be studying so don't get worried if I don't do anything at all on one day. Just thought you'd like to know ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah…cuteness me thinks…

* * *

Amor-

Yami sat on the sofa watching some show. He looked up when he saw Yugi walk in, drooping slightly and gave a sigh.

'Why am I stuck with all the hard work?' Yugi asked, only to receive a shrug from Yami.

Yugi sighed and fell on the sofa, Yami put his hand on his hair and stroked it gently. Yugi smiled at the touch and closed his eyes, he still got that fluttery inside him on occasions with Yami, and he was still confused about what it meant.

Yugi turned his head and looked at the TV 'What're you watching?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders again.

'Is it good?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders again.

'Then why are you watching it?'

Yami turned to him and smiled 'Yami, you're one crazy wolf man'.

Yami chuckled and Yugi sat up, he might as well join Yami, there was nothing else he could do.

'Umm…Yami' Yami turned to Yugi 'Umm…h-how many are in your err…group or…family…what would you call it?'

'My pack'.

'Yeah…so how many are in it?'

'A lot'.

'You don't know?' Yami shook his head 'Oh well…do they…know about me?'

'Yeah'.

'H-How do they like me?'

'They…don't like you'.

Yugi looked down and kicked his feet backwards forwards 'Oh'.

'Why do want to know?'

'Well…I was just…I was wondering…if I could…like maybe…I don't know…maybe hang around with you, and your friends, it'll…help me know you a bit more'.

Yami patted Yugi's head 'I think…it's good'.

Yugi giggled 'Okay. As long as I won't be a nuisance'.

'It'll be fine'.

'Your speaking is getting better by the way' Yugi added 'I'm very proud of you'.

'Thank you'.

They then sat and watched the show in silence. It wasn't long before it turned to one single, most annoying, topic ever.

Romance.

Yami didn't seem changed when the protagonists were snogging each other, Yugi however looked away as his face crimsoned heavily.

"Why does this seem so wrong!" Yugi thought, he glanced at the calm Yami "Why is he so calm about it? Does he even realise what they're doing? Then again…why am I overreacting? I've watched people kiss before. So why now-?"

'Yugi'.

Yugi broke out of his thoughts and turned to Yami.

'Y-Yeah?'

'These people…have you…ever been like this?'

Yugi looked at Yami then to the TV, the people had stopped kissing and were now in a embrace.

'You mean…if I ever dated anyone?'

Yami nodded his head and Yugi blushed again.

'Well…n-no not really' Yugi held his trouser pants 'No one…really liked me enough to like them back…I really am the loneliest person around'.

Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder so they looked at each other.

'You have me' Yami said.

'Yeah' Yugi giggled slightly 'I'm the second loneliest person then'.

Yami held Yugi's face and then it happened far too fast for Yugi.

Yami placed his lips on Yugi's.

Yugi just stayed still and let his face grow red as Yami kissed him. His lips felt so soft and fragile against Yugi's.

Yami broke the kiss and stared back at Yugi. But he was too stunned to even say or do anything. After about five minutes of silence, Yugi finally pulled himself together.

'I-I'll go get us something to eat' Yugi stood up and quickly left the room, leaving a confused Yami behind.

Yugi leaned against one of the counters in the kitchen and rubbed his cheeks as hard as he could, hoping to get rid of the redness in them.

"What was that?" Yugi thought "He just kissed me! D-Does that mean he has feelings for me? What about me?"

Yugi buried his face in his hands.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do!"

'Yugi?'

Yugi turned around as his grandfather stood behind him 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah. Just fine' It was then he remembered Yami in the living room 'Oh god!'

'What?'

'Err…n-nothing' Yugi gave a nervous laugh 'I was just…remembering I had some homework to do…'

Solomon crossed his arms over his chest 'Yugi, you should always keep on top with your homework'.

'Yeah. I'm sorry. I'll do it right away'.

Solomon turned and walked out of the kitchen, but Yugi was quick to catch up with him.

He was about to go into the living room but Yugi stood in the way.

'Yugi what're you-?'

'Erm…y-you can't go in there' Yugi said.

'Because?'

'Err…I was…doing some homework in there'.

'More homework?'

'Yeah…I need the TV'.

'Why?'

'Oh…err…'

'What homework is it?'

'Err…it's err…J-Japanese'.

Solomon looked at Yugi as he gave a nervous smile. He sighed.

'Alright. Don't take too long'.

'I won't'.

Solomon walked off and back to the game shop. Yugi sighed when he was gone and turned to the living room.

'Okay, he's-'

Yugi looked around, but no Yami.

'You didn't have to do that'.

Yugi turned around to see Yami sitting on the stairs, it seemed he had been there the whole time.

'Aw man'.

* * *

When Yugi went to school the next day, all he could think about was Yami and that kiss.

He knew he should've paid attention to his classes but this was more important to him then anything else.

Yugi twirled his pen around in his hand and stared out of the window.

"If Yami does like me…he's going to expect me to like him back. But do I? and what if he doesn't? He does tend to copy some stuff I do…what if he was just doing that?"

Yugi's pen stopped in his hand and he looked down at his desk.

"Would Yami…really do that? I've let him stay with me because he wanted to, but how much do I really know him? I didn't even know he was a werewolf, so how much do I really know…why does it hurt to think about it like this? I would rather have Yami love me then pretend nothing happened".

* * *

As soon as Yugi got back home, he went straight to his room, where Yami was waiting. Or not in the case.

Yami laid on Yugi's bed, fast asleep.

Yugi put his bag by his desk and sat on the bed next to Yami, careful not to disturb him.

"Yami looks so peaceful asleep" Yugi brought a smile to his lips "I did warn him to not be out too late though".

Yami turned his head slightly but remained asleep. Yugi leaned closer and closer, so he was inches away from Yami's lips.

"What am I doing? But…it feels so good".

Yami gave a groan so Yugi backed away, Yami opened his eyes and smiled at seeing Yugi.

'Hey' Yami said.

'Hey'.

Yami sat up and ran his hand through his hair 'I…must've fallen asleep. Sorry-'

'Yami' Yami turned to Yugi as his face turned red 'It's just…t-that k-kiss…' Yugi hung his head 'D-Do you…like me?'

'Yugi-'

'Please Yami!' Yugi looked away 'I don't think I could handle it if you just used me or something…I just…want to know…if you love me'.

Yami placed his hand on Yugi's cheek and made Yugi look at him. He gave a small smile.

'Love' Yami whispered.

Yugi watched as Yami leaned closer, and their lips touched again. Yugi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, he couldn't deny it, he liked-no loved it that Yami was kissing him.

When they broke Yugi looked up at Yami.

'I love you too Yami' Yugi whispered. And then it was back to kissing.

* * *

Yami laid on his heap of a sleeping bag, by now, Yugi couldn't really scold Yami as he knew it wouldn't make much difference so let him do what he pleased.

Yugi turned off the light and climbed in his bed.

'Night Yami'.

'Night Yugi'.

Yugi pulled the covers over him but shivered as he did so.

'It's…kinda cold tonight isn't it?' Yugi whispered.

Then he felt the bed move. Yugi looked over his shoulder and Yami got in the bed, making Yugi blush.

'Y-Yami, what're you doing?'

Yami moved closer to Yugi and smiled. He took off his belt, he threw it at the bottom of the bed.

Yugi watched as Yami grew fur and he turned into the big black wolf, he stretched to about half of Yugi's bed.

He laid slightly to one side and Yugi curled up next to him, his fur was soft against his skin, and so warm.

'Yami…you're fur is so soft' Yugi rested his head against Yami's middle 'You should be careful, I might steal your fur one day'.

Yami reached down and licked Yugi's cheek, Yugi giggled and snuggled into Yami.

'Goodnight Yami'.

Yami rested his head down and both of them fell asleep.

****************************End of chapter 8*****************************

Well, it was a fun chapter. But in my opinion I kinda think it went quickly. Oh well.

On another note my tests are finished. Yay! No more school! Back to writing I go!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!

And if anyone wanted to know. Amor means love in Latin (I think, I don't know I looked it up)


	9. Chapter 9

Ah a long awaited chapter people have been expecting. You'll see by what I mean, it's at the beginning of the chapter ^^

* * *

The pack-

Yugi sat in class the next day, instead of focusing on his work he doodled on a scrap piece of paper.

He tried his best to draw Yami as a wolf, the black massive dog he would turn into. Yugi looked at his picture again and sighed silently.

"It doesn't look anything like him though" Yugi thought "Yami is more…"

Yugi looked at his amateur drawing of Yami.

"Is more realistic then my picture. It looks like something from a bad cartoon".

* * *

At the end of the day, everyone packed away their belongings and headed out. Yugi was especially quick, so he was already walking down the street before anyone else. At the end of school there was only one thing on Yugi's mind.

"Y.A.M.I".

Yugi giggled to himself. There was nothing else he enjoyed more these days, then spending with Yami.

Yugi stopped as someone picked him up by his bag and held him up in the air, he turned to see the two boys he despised. He tried to struggle but they held him by the arms so he couldn't run away from them.

'Aw Yugi, aren't you happy to see us?' They mocked.

'No!' Yugi yelled and tried to break away.

'No?' One of them repeated 'You're getting defiant these days. We might have to teach you a lesson your parents didn't'.

'Yeah, yeah. Lets take him somewhere…discreet'.

They pulled Yugi away, and no matter how many attempts he made to break away, they were going to drag him away and beat him up like usual.

* * *

They took Yugi through the town and down an alleyway. One of them pushed Yugi against the wall by his shirt, Yugi pulled at his hand but it was useless.

'So Yugi, where do you want to start first?' But Yugi remained silent 'Oh? Not so cocky now eh?'

He bashed Yugi against the wall and a small piece of paper fell out of his pocket. The other one saw this and looked at the rough drawing of a wolf.

'Oi Yugi' He turned to Yugi and waved the paper around 'Is this yours?'

'Give it back!' Yugi demanded.

They both laughed, the one holding Yugi put his arms around Yugi so he couldn't escape.

'You want it?' He held the paper out to Yugi. He broke an arm free and tried to grab his Yami picture, but before he could even touch it he took it back 'Oops'.

Yugi tried to break out of the boys arms but he just held him tighter.

'You're really attached to this aren't you?' He then ripped the paper slightly 'Uh-oh!'

'No! Don't rip it!'

'Here you go then' He held it out and Yugi tried to reach it, but he made sure to keep it out of Yugi's reach 'Come on Yugi, take it if you want it'.

Yugi did his best to try and reach it, but no matter how much he would try they were going to make sure it was out of reach.

'Oh no Yugi!' He ripped it some more 'It got ripped again'.

'Please' Yugi begged.

'Oh dear'.

He ripped it all the way so it was now two halves. He dropped it to the ground and put his foot over the drawing.

'It got ripped. Isn't that sad Yugi?'

Tears started to roll down Yugi's face and he tried his best to not make any whimpers, but they already had seen and were laughing at him.

'What a cry baby!' They chortled.

'You…You idiots!' Yugi shouted.

They stopped laughing and glared at Yugi, they dropped Yugi and punched him in the face. Yugi hit the wall and covered his cheek with his hand. The two closed in around Yugi with their fists at the ready.

But before they could hit Yugi again, he fell to the ground and covered his head with his arms.

'What is this Yugi? No back chat all of a sudden?' They gave a small laugh and one of them kicked Yugi so he fell to one side 'You're not so tough after all, are you?'

But before they could hit Yugi again, another persons presence made them stopped. Yugi looked up and had to blink a couple of times to believe Yami stood there.

'You got a problem or something?' They asked, but Yami remained silent 'Oi! We're talking to you!'

Yami turned to Yugi as he sat up against the wall 'Yugi'.

They turned to Yugi and smirked at each other 'Oh. So your this mysterious friend of his. Lets see if you live up to your expectations'.

One of them threw a punch at Yami.

'Yami no!' Yugi cried.

Yami managed to dodge his assault and gave him a hard punch so he fell to the floor.

The other one rushed to Yami but before he could do anything, Yami grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pushed him up against the wall, giving him a hard blow to the face before letting him go.

Yugi got up and walked up to Yami.

'Yami, you didn't have to-'

Yami bent down and picked Yugi up, placing him over his shoulder and holding his back steady. Yugi took a minute to realise why he was so high and struggled.

'Yami! Put me down!' Yugi ordered.

'Lets go' Yami said. He began walking.

Yugi looked up as the two guys sat up against the walls, holding their faces from the pain and the small blood seeping through.

'I told you he would beat you senseless!' Yugi shouted before they disappeared.

* * *

Yami carried Yugi back home on his shoulder, Yugi had crossed his arms and hid his face when someone would walk past, but Yami wouldn't let him down so easily.

Yami came through the side door so Yugi's grandfather wouldn't see them. When they got to Yugi's room, Yami dropped Yugi to his bed.

'Yami, can't you be a bit more careful?' Yugi asked.

Yami straddled Yugi's waist and put his hand on Yugi's cheek. Yugi blushed heavily as Yami kissed Yugi's bruise.

'I-I'm fine' Yugi reassured 'Just a bruise, it'll go'.

Yami stared at Yugi, he reached up and gave Yami a small kiss on the lips.

'How did you know where I was anyway?' Yugi asked.

'I was worried about you' Yami whispered.

Yugi smiled and rested his forehead against Yami's 'You're such a big softie'.

* * *

Yugi laid in his bed and listened as Yami stood up and opened his window.

'Y-Yami'.

Yami turned to Yugi as he sat up in his bed.

'Umm…a-are you…going out again?' Yami nodded his head 'C-Can I…come with you?'

They stared at each other, Yami smiled and walked back to Yugi 'Sure'.

Yugi quickly jumped out of his bed 'Hang on a minute'.

Yugi ran to his wardrobe and took out a jacket, placing it over his pyjama top. Yami picked him up, making Yugi yelp slightly as he wrapped his arms around Yami. Yami jumped through the window and set Yugi to the pavement.

'Okay, lets go then'.

* * *

Yami held Yugi's hand as they walked down the dark streets, he lead him towards the forest and when they reached the edge Yami took off his belt and handed it to Yugi.

Yugi put the belt around his waist as Yami grew his black fur and turned into his wolf form. Yugi turned to Yami as he leant lower to the ground, Yugi took a few minutes and stared at Yami's crimson eyes.

'Am I…allowed to ride you?' Yugi asked.

Yami nodded his head so Yugi carefully climbed onto his back, he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as he stood up to full height and took off again.

They stopped sometime in the middle of the forest, Yami threw his head back and howled into the night sky. They stayed quiet until they heard a replying howl and ran towards it.

It seemed just a matter of seconds before they stopped. Yugi giggled slightly in Yami's fur.

'That was fun' Yugi said. He looked up to see wolves stepping out of the forest, not just a couple, but the whole pack-too many to stand and count. Yugi jumped off of Yami and stood by his side as the wolves approached them.

One of the wolves stuck out more then the others. It was distinctly larger then the others, it's hazel brown fur glistened in the little light of the moon. It moved closer to Yami and sniffed him but that was all. It then turned to Yugi, Yugi flinched as it glared at him, and he wasn't even sure why.

Yugi turned to Yami and noticed him he bowed down, Yugi took a minute and copied Yami, bowing down. The wolf sniffed around him, making Yugi whimper at times, if this wolf didn't like him he could easily kill both Yami and Yugi.

But the wolf finished with Yugi and took the pack back into the woods. Yugi stood up and turned to Yami as he turned back into his human form.

'Am I…accepted?' Yugi asked.

Yami nodded and held Yugi's hand, pulling him along. They soon came back with the group, but Yami dragged Yugi over to a tree and sat him down on a swing.

'A swing?' Yugi questioned.

Yami walked round the back of Yugi and pulled him up slightly, he then pushed him and Yugi gently swung up and back down again. Yami kept pushing him, making him go higher until he climbed on the back of the swing so both he and Yugi were on the swing.

Yugi moved his hands up so they touched Yami's, he rested his head against Yami's legs and they both smiled at each other.

Then Yami was tackled to the floor, Yugi got off the swing and watched as Yami pinned the same blonde haired boy to the floor.

Yami got off him, he growled at Yami but stood up. Yami turned to Yugi and pulled him closer.

'Yugi, Joey' Yami introduced.

Yugi turned to Joey and bowed 'V-Very nice to meet you'.

Joey added a bow and ruffled Yugi's hair. Yugi giggled and pushed Joey's hand away, Joey turned to Yami and walked off through the woods, Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him along with them.

* * *

They walked around until they came to a large rock, they sat on it and looked up to the night sky where billions of stars scattered across the sky. Yugi stared in amazement.

'It's so beautiful' Yugi whispered. He laid back and used his arms as pillows 'I could stare at them forever. You two are very lucky'.

Yami turned to Yugi and gave him a small kiss before laying next to him. They stayed staring up into the night sky for hours on end.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes, realising he had fallen asleep quickly, he sat up to see it was morning and he was back in his room again. Yami was curled up asleep on the sleeping bag. Yugi sighed, and got out the bed sitting next to Yami. He leaned closer and gave Yami a small kiss on the cheek in his sleep.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi whispered.

Yami sighed in his sleep and turned slightly, making Yugi giggle.

Yugi got up and left Yami to sleep on his own.

*****************************End of chapter 9****************************

Just a little thing with Yugi being accepted for once.

And yes, I'm sure that people are very happy that Yami stood up to those guys, I don't think they'll be bothering Yugi for a looooooooooooooooooooooong time now ^^

I just hope that noting bad will happen after this good turn of events.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Hmmm…I wonder if this will be happy or not?

* * *

Stronger-

Yugi sat in his room, at his desk, doing homework. If there was something he hated for ruining his time with Yami, it was homework. But the more he tried to rush himself, the more he got stuck and couldn't think properly.

Yugi sighed and rubbed his eyes, it was already getting late.

'Yugi' Yugi turned to Yami as he stood up 'I have to go'.

'Go? Oh, right' Yami walked over to the window and opened it 'Umm…Yami could I…well…maybe just see you off. I just want to make sure you're safe, I do worry about you'.

Yami smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair.

'Yami!' Yugi sorted his hair out 'Why must everyone do that?'

Yugi stood up from his seat and Yami picked Yugi up in his arms, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami as they slipped out of the window. When they touched the ground, Yami put Yugi down, Yugi turned to Yami and held his hand.

'Alright, lets go Yami' Yugi pulled Yami down the street. Just happy to get away from homework for a little while.

* * *

They soon reached the road where on the other side the forest was. Yugi let go of Yami's hand.

'I guess this is your time to leave me then' Yugi said 'Be careful won't you?'

'I am always safe'.

Yami leaned closer and placed his lips on Yugi's, Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. They shared a passionate kiss before Yami broke away. Yami smiled and removed Yugi's arms from his neck.

'See you Yugi' Yami took his belt off and handed it to Yugi.

The black fur grew on Yami's body and he turned into the wolf. He gave one last glance to Yugi and begun to cross the road. Yugi looked up as he heard something approaching.

There was a light coming down the road. A car.

Yami had spotted it but stayed glued to the road and it didn't look like the person driving had spotted Yami in the road. Yugi panicked and ran towards Yami.

'Yami look out!'

There was a long screech and everything went black for Yugi.

* * *

'Yugi. Yugi'.

Yugi groaned slightly and turned his head. But the voice still persisted.

'Yugi? Can you hear me? Wake up'.

Yugi opened his eyes slightly, his vision was blurred so he blinked a couple of times.

He looked around the room, it was very plain. He laid in a bed, there was a window at the other end where people walked past, and he had his right arm in a sling.

'Yugi' Yugi turned to his side to see his grandfather sitting by his side 'Oh Yugi, I'm so glad your alright'.

Yugi stared at his grandfather a little confused 'Where…Where am I?'

'The hospital' Solomon replied 'Do you remember what happened?'

Yugi took a minute to think to himself 'I…I think so. I remember…g-getting hit by a car…I think…'

'Yes. You did. But you weren't thankfully that badly hurt, just a broken arm and a couple of bruises'.

'Oh' Yugi looked down at his arm in a sling. He remembered vague parts of the incident.

'What was you doing out so late?' Solomon questioned 'Oh well. Oh, I have your belt Yugi'.

Solomon placed the belt on Yugi's bed, Yugi's eyes widened when he saw Yami's belt. Solomon hadn't even mentioned Yami, not even another person.

'Grandpa, was there someone else?' Yugi asked.

'What do you mean?'

'Was there another person injured as well as me? It's very important'.

'Well I…I don't know. I don't think so. Why do you want to know?'

'Nevermind'.

Yugi stared out of the window. If Yami wasn't with him, and he might've got hurt as well, he was still out in the wild, in pain and needing help.

"I have to find him as quickly as possible".

* * *

Yugi was in the hospital for a couple of more days, much to his annoyance. He tried telling the doctors that his arm was fine and didn't hurt, hoping they would let him go home quicker, but they said they wanted to be sure and would walk off. If only they knew how much was at stake.

Solomon picked Yugi up when they finally released him from the hospital. Yugi was glad he was finally out of the hospital, he could go start looking for Yami.

'Well, at least it's the weekend' Solomon said 'You can rest your arm until school'.

'Yeah, that's great. Grandpa I'm going out'.

Yugi was at the door and quickly slipped on his shoes.

'Where are you going?' Solomon asked.

'Just out. Be back later'.

Yugi shut the door behind himself and ran down the streets and to the forest. If he knew where Yami would be, it would be in the forest where he would think he was safe.

Yugi walked through the forest, it seemed quiet and that something was wrong.

'Yami!' Yugi called out 'Where are you?'

There was no reply, and Yugi was worrying more and more.

'Yami!'

Yugi turned around as there was a snap to a branch. A wolf stepped out and approached Yugi, there wasn't a mistake of who it was.

'You're…Joey right?' Yugi asked. He nodded his head 'Then…do you know where Yami is? I need to find him'.

Joey turned to deeper into the woods, looking back at Yugi, like he wanted him to follow.

Joey ran off with Yugi chasing after him, he just hoped Yami was alright.

They soon came to more wolves, huddled around-what Yugi presumed was-Yami. Yugi walked past the wolves and gasped when he saw the black wolf he knew as Yami, he laid on one side, there was a gash along his back and one front leg and one back leg curled up in a pained way.

'Yami' Yami opened his eyes and watched as Yugi kneeled by him 'Yami, I'm sorry'.

Yugi put his good hand on Yami's head, Yami moved his head slightly so Yugi stroked his ear.

'Yami I…I'll be right back!'

Yugi pushed himself up and ran back through the forest and back home, he threw the door back to the game shop and ran up the stairs.

'Yugi?'

'Sorry, can't talk grandpa' Yugi shouted down.

He ran into the bathroom and picked up the medical kit, running instantly back out shutting the door behind him.

'Why is he in a rush?' Solomon questioned, going back to tending the shop.

* * *

The wolves looked up as they heard Yugi approach, in his good arm was a medical kit and Yami's belt. Yugi knelt down by Yami.

'Okay, Yami, I need you to change back to your human form' Yugi said.

Yami gave a small nod and the fur around him disappeared and he turned back to the Yami Yugi knew.

Yami had a cut across his back where blood still seeped out. He kept his arm close to his chest and rested his injured leg on his other. Yugi carefully put the belt around his waist, and opened the box.

'Okay…umm…Joey, can you turn back to human as well?' Joey lost his golden fur and stood up in his human form 'Okay, I need you to find a branch for me. One without small twigs and preferably straight, please?'

Joey nodded and ran off into the surrounding woods, Yugi turned to the box and took out some bandages. He turned to Yami and touched his broken arm, making him wince.

'Sorry Yami' Yugi apologised 'It's going to hurt a little, but I promise you I'll make you better'.

Yami closed his eyes and let Yugi move his arm, even though it hurt him greatly. Yugi then stopped, realising his own arm was in a sling, he turned to the wolves.

'Umm…can one of you help?' But they just stared at him 'Maybe?'

The wolves moved out of the way as the familiar larger brown wolf stepped forward, it stood up on it's hind legs and turned into a fully grown man. Yami looked up at him.

'K-Kaiba…'

Yugi looked towards Yami 'Kaiba?' He turned to the man 'Will you…help me then?'

He nodded and kneeled down to Yugi. Yugi handed him the bandage.

'Okay, you just need to-'

'I know what to do' Kaiba said as he started to wrap Yami's arm.

'Oh…you can talk?'

'Of course'.

'It's just…I thought…'

'I was too incompetent to speak the language you speak?' Kaiba finished.

'Well…n-no not really like that…'

'I have to look out for the pack' Kaiba explained 'So I know everything about how your people live as well'.

Yugi gave a small laugh 'But…if you knew how to do this, why didn't you help Yami sooner?'

'I wanted to see if you would come. You took your time, but you did in the end'.

Yugi smiled and held Kaiba with the sling. Joey came back quickly with a large stick in his hands, he handed it to Kaiba who looked at it.

'Great, I'll hold this steady, Kaiba can you bandage his leg?'

'Very well'.

Yugi stretched Yami's leg out making him wince again, Kaiba bandaged the stick to Yami's leg all the way down. Yugi then cleaned up Yami's gash and bandaged it as well, so Yami was all fixed.

Yugi stood up 'Yami needs to go to a hospital. They can help him much better then I can. But…I can't take him there on my own, so I need someone to help'.

Kaiba turned to Joey 'Joey, help Yugi take Yami to a hospital'.

Joey nodded and managed to stand Yami up on his good leg, using Joey as support. Yugi picked up his medical kit.

'Okay, I know the way, so just follow me. Oh, and Kaiba' Yugi quickly bowed 'Thank you for helping me'.

Kaiba returned the bow and Yugi lead Joey out of the forest and to the city.

* * *

They soon came to the hospital, Joey had picked Yami up in the last minutes they walked. It wasn't hard to get a doctor to treat Yami, and they took him away to mend his injuries.

As Yugi presumed, Yami had a broken arm and leg, a large cut across his back and a couple of bruises, but he was going to be fine they assured Yugi.

Though Yami didn't particularly like to stay in the hospital for a certain amount of time, Yugi persuaded him otherwise and promised to take him back home and care for him.

He just hoped, he could protect Yami again, and not fail.

****************************End of chapter 10****************************

Diao: 'Hit…by a car?'

Me: 'Yeah. I was thinking what have I not done yet to hurt them, and I thought getting run over!'

Agil: Umm…Vann, you already got them hit by a car'.

Me: '…Sh*t. I forgot about it'.

Diao: 'Your memory sucks'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Chapter 11

Giggle…what could possibly go wrong now?

* * *

Separated-

After Yami was released from the hospital, Yugi went to collect him and took him back home. He snuck him through the side door and to his room without his grandfather noticing.

Yami laid down on Yugi's bed, seeing as Yugi was going to make sure he was going to get all the rest he could get.

'Do you need anything? Food? Water?'

Yami gestured Yugi to come closer, he stood by the bed, Yami grabbed Yugi's free hand and pulled him close so he could give him a kiss on the lips. Yugi kissed back, when they broke Yami smiled.

'I just need you' Yami whispered.

'Oh…okay'.

'Although…' Yami let go of Yugi's hand and looked away.

'What is it? Something wrong?' Yugi asked.

'It's just…the pack…'

'Oh. Right, well, I can find them and explain what's happened and stuff. Does that sound good?'

Yami nodded his head so Yugi took out a jacket from his cupboard.

'I'll only be gone for a while. I don't think my grandpa would come up for now reason, so if you keep quiet he should stay in the game shop'.

'Okay'.

Yugi walked back over and kissed him on the forehead.

'See you soon'.

Yugi shut the door behind him and ran down the stairs, he decided to go through the game shop so his grandfather could see him.

'Grandpa, I'm going out for a little while' Yugi informed.

'Okay, but stay safe' Solomon warned.

'I will'.

Yugi shut the door behind him and ran down the road, he just have to try and explain to them the best he could, he was sure they would understand.

* * *

Yugi soon came to the woods, he walked around, not quite sure how to get their attention.

"Yami would howl like a wolf does, but how would he do it as a human?"

Yugi stopped when he heard something snap, he turned slowly as a wolf stepped out.

Kaiba.

And he was followed with the other members of the pack. Kaiba turned back into a human and walked up to him.

'I presume you're here to tell us about Yami' Kaiba said.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi replied, feeling a little scared about Kaiba 'H-He has broken bones, so he won't be walking for some weeks'.

Kaiba sighed 'Is that so?'

'B-But I'll look after him. I'll give him lots of milk 'cause that helps with bones and stuff, so it might make them grow quicker-'

'Joey!'

Yugi flinched when Kaiba called Joey, he stepped forwards and turned back to the human form.

'I want you to go with Yugi and make sure he is telling the truth, and that Yami is unable to come back'.

'But it is the truth'.

'Still, I'd rather someone go with you' Kaiba turned to Joey and whispered something to him, Yugi wanted to listen to what they were saying, but he couldn't make out a word they said. Joey nodded when Kaiba finished and turned to Yugi 'Tell Yami that as soon as he's capable of coming here himself, come as soon as he could, I want to talk with him'.

'O-Of course' Yugi turned to Joey 'Lets go Joey'.

Yugi took Joey's hand and lead him back through the forest, he just hoped him and Yami wasn't in any trouble with Kaiba.

* * *

Yugi took Joey back to his house, he lead him through the side door, the same with Yami. Joey looked around his house as they walked through, amazed by it.

'You have to keep quiet Joey' Yugi whispered 'If my grandpa hears us then-Joey?'

Yugi looked around as Joey had seemed to disappear. He went to the living room and checked it, but there was no one in there. He went to the kitchen and his mouth almost dropped, Joey was at the fridge eating any food he found, whole in some cases.

'Joey!'

Joey turned around as Yugi walked up to him, shutting the fridge door.

'You can't do that! Come on!'

Yugi grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

'Yugi, is that you?'

'Crap!' Yugi pushed Joey up the stairs 'Stay up there, and be quiet!'

Joey ran up the stairs, Yugi turned as he heard his grandfather coming up the stairs as well, he smiled when he saw Yugi.

'Why didn't you come through the shop?' Solomon asked 'I thought you might've been a burglar'.

Yugi gave a nervous laugh 'Well I…I didn't want to be in the way…in case you had customers…'

Solomon stared at him but sighed 'Okay. But at least tell me it's you, you might give me a heart attack'.

'Okay, sorry grandpa'.

Yugi jogged up the stairs to run into Joey, he grabbed his hand and lead him to his room.

Yugi opened the door and peeked his head round, Yami turned to him and smiled, Yugi smiled back.

'Hey Yami, I have a friend for you'.

Yugi walked in and opened the door, letting Joey walk in. Joey smiled at Yami and walked over to him, immediately ruffling his hair, and with one arm he couldn't do much.

Yugi smiled seeing Yami happy again. Perhaps Kaiba only wanted Joey to come just to make sure he was alright, he shouldn't have been so concerned before.

'Hang on!'

Joey and Yami turned to Yugi as he ran out the room and back down the stairs, he headed to kitchen and opened the fridge, instantly returning to his room. It looked like Yami and Joey had finished speaking to each other and turned to Yugi.

'Ta-da!' Yugi held out the chicken slices 'You like these Yami'.

Yami smiled and took them out of Yugi's hands, eating one whole and giving one to Joey.

'Yami, don't eat too many' Yugi scolded.

Yami smirked and ate another slice whole.

* * *

Joey stayed for a while but decided to head back to the others and tell them about Yami.

Yugi came back from getting dressed for bed, Yami was still on his bed and fast asleep. He turned the light off and climbed into his bed next to Yami, he reached up and kissed him on the forehead.

'Sleep tight Yami' Yugi whispered.

He laid his head down and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

7 weeks later~

Yugi and Yami were finally out of casts and their broken bones were mended, Yami was happy that he didn't have to lie in bed or be useless to Yugi.

When they got back Yami stretched his arms in the air.

'Nice to have your arms free again?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah. I never want to get hit by a car again'.

Yugi giggled but then gasped 'That's right, Kaiba wanted to see you when you got better. I suppose you should see him'.

Yami looked away but nodded his head 'Yugi…can you come with me?'

'Yeah. Sure'.

Yugi and Yami walked out of the house and down the street, Yugi noticed that Yami seemed to stare at the road, not at Yugi like he would.

'Yugi…'

'Yes?'

'Can I…can we hold hands on the way?'

Yugi smiled at Yami and held out his hand, Yami took his hand so they held hands. Yami smiled back.

'Are you alright?' Yugi asked 'You seem…distant'.

'I'm fine' Yami reassured.

They carried on walking, though Yugi knew that something was wrong, but he would wait until Yami would tell him.

* * *

They soon came to the forest and it wasn't long before the pack found them. Yami held Yugi's hand tightly, and Yugi became more worried about his reaction.

Kaiba turned to his human form and walked towards them.

'Nice to see you're well Yami' Kaiba said.

Yami nodded his head and turned to Yugi.

'I said I'd look after him' Yugi said 'But Yami has to be careful on his leg and arm, you know, just to be safe for a while-'

'Yami' Yami flinched at Kaiba's interruption 'Let's go'.

'Go?' Yugi repeated, he turned to Yami 'How long will you be gone for?'

Yami looked at Yugi and let go of his hand 'I'm sorry'.

'S-Sorry?'

Yami walked to Kaiba's side and turned to Yugi, his eyes showing sadness.

'Yami is staying with the pack at all times' Kaiba explained 'I don't like that he got hurt when he was with you'.

'B-But I promise it won't happen again' Yugi pleaded.

'No amount of whining will change anything, a decision has been made and you can't change that. I don't want to see you coming here looking for Yami ever again. Lets move out'.

Kaiba turned and walked back, the wolves followed him including Yami. He turned to Yugi, Yugi could tell Yami hated this as much as he does, and yet there was nothing they could do about it.

Yami unbuckled his belt and threw it to Yugi before turning into a wolf and running off. Yugi looked down at the belt and held it close to him, letting a few tears run down his face.

"Yami, I promise we'll be together again. I won't forget you".

****************************End of chapter 11**************************

Uh-oh, Kaiba's back to his arrogant self again (It wasn't long was it?)

But now Yugi and Yami are separated, can this get better, or only worse?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Well, what else can go wrong?

And isn't it funny I haven't mentioned chapter thirteen yet? Yeah, I was thinking of doing something nice…

* * *

Help needed-

It had been over a week since Yami wasn't allowed to see Yugi, and it's affects started to make it's effects.

Yugi was starting to long for Yami again, missing his presence and knowing that when he got home Yami wouldn't be waiting for him ever again. It hurt, but he knew he couldn't change it, Kaiba would do something to make sure he wouldn't see Yami again.

Solomon looked up as he heard the game shop door open, his depressed grandson shut the door behind him.

'How was school?' Solomon asked.

Yugi sighed and walked past 'Alright' Yugi mumbled.

Solomon watched as Yugi climbed the stairs and left Solomon on his own. Solomon sighed, he hoped that whatever made Yugi sad, it would leave him soon so he could get on with his life.

Yugi dragged himself up to his room, he dumped his school bag to one side and looked around his empty room, the room where Yami once stayed and waited for Yugi to come home.

Yugi walked over to his cupboard and opened it, taking out Yami's belt. He had kept it all this time, in hope Yami would one day come back but he knew that he wouldn't, so it would be a painful yet blissful memory of the times they had.

Yugi sat down on his bed with it draped in his hands. He hugged it tightly as he laid backwards pm his bed, letting a few tears escape him. He missed Yami so much, he just wanted to see him again. Be in his arms. Be kissed by him. Was that too much to ask for?

* * *

Yugi poked at his food in silence when it came to dinner. Solomon watched him, a little nervous to say anything, but he had to.

'Yugi, you're supposed to eat your food' Solomon said.

'Yeah' Was Yugi's reply.

Solomon sighed 'Yugi, you'd better tell me what's wrong with you or I'm going to get angry very quickly'.

'Why? It's not your problem'.

'Because you're my grandson and I worry about you. Is it something to do with school?'

Yugi sighed 'No grandpa'.

'Is it to do with me?'

'No grandpa'.

'Yourself?'

'No grandpa'.

'Yugi, please talk to me, I want to help you, but I can't if you keep yourself closed up'.

'Don't worry grandpa. There's nothing you can do. I'll get through it' Yugi pushed his plate aside and stood up.

'Where are you going?' Solomon asked.

'I don't feel hungry. I'm going to go to bed'.

Yugi walked out of the kitchen and Solomon heard him climbing the stairs. He sighed and shook his head, he didn't want to push Yugi too much, but he wanted to help his grandson. It was difficult being trapped in a place with no way out.

Yugi got dressed and ready for bed, he turned the light off and climbed into bed. There was a clink and he remembered he left Yami's belt on his bed. He picked it up and hugged it close to him, this was as close as he was going to get to Yami, possibly forever.

* * *

Yugi fell asleep some hours later, hugging the belt close to his body.

He opened his eyes when he heard a creak, at first he panicked, thinking it was a burglar-or worse a murderer-creeping into his room. But then he was brought back round to reality and thought it could've been Yami.

He sat up facing them but immediately a hand went over his mouth so he couldn't speak. He looked up into the familiar brown eyes.

Yugi removed his hand 'Joey?'

He nodded his head, Yugi sat back down on his bed.

'I-I thought you was Yami' Yugi explained.

But Joey grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him up, making Yugi very surprised.

'Joey! What are you doing?'

Joey opened his mouth but no words came out, then Yugi remembered that Joey was just like Yami before and couldn't talk.

'Is it about Yami?' Yugi asked, Joey nodded 'Does he want to see me?' Joey shook his head 'Is he in some trouble?' Joey nodded 'Is it bad?' Joey nodded again 'Really bad?'

Joey nodded his head, Yugi ran his hand through his hair.

'Okay, let me get a jacket' Yugi opened the cupboard and took out a jacket, putting it on other his pyjamas, he then went back to his bed and picked up Yami's belt putting it around his own waist. He was sure he was going to give it back to Yami.

Yugi turned to Joey 'Okay, we need to be quiet, if my grandpa hears us, it'll be hard to explain, okay?'

Joey nodded and they both crept quietly out of Yugi's room, down the stairs and to the game shop. Yugi kicked on his shoes.

'Well that was easy' Yugi whispered.

As soon as he said that the lights flicked on. He and Joey turned to see his grandfather standing at the bottom of the stairs.

'Yugi, what are you doing?' He asked.

'I…err…well the thing is…' Yugi turned to Joey but he knew he couldn't help 'S-Something's happened, and I need to go. I-I didn't want to wake you so…'

'Who's this?' He asked, indicating to Joey.

'Oh. This is Joey, h-he goes to my school'.

Solomon then turned to Yugi, his face serious.

'Yugi, what is this really about?' Solomon asked.

'L-Like I said, something's happened and-'

'Is it about the person you've been keeping hidden from me?'

Yugi's face fell 'H-How did you-?'

'I have been looking after you since you were a kid Yugi' Solomon explained 'I should know when my own grandson is hiding something from me. And the obvious fact that you have been taking food was suspicious as well'.

'But…why didn't you…say something?'

'Because whoever it was, they were making you happy. I wasn't going to let my grandson be miserable for the rest of his life'.

'Grandpa…'

Solomon walked up to Yugi and put his hands on his shoulders.

'If this is important to you, don't let me stop you. But, promise this old man one thing'.

'Sure'.

'Please, do be careful'.

Yugi smiled 'I will grandpa' Yugi turned to Joey 'Come on Joey, lets go'.

Yugi grabbed Joey's hand and pulled him out and down the street. Solomon locked the door when they had left and sighed.

'Please, do be careful Yugi' He whispered before going upstairs.

* * *

When they had ran far enough from the game shop, Joey let go of Yugi's hand and turned into a wolf.

'Joey, I don't think that's a good idea' Yugi said as he leaned down, Yugi nevertheless climbed on his back and they took off through the streets, making sure no one saw them.

It wasn't long before they reached the woods, and as they ran deeper Yugi could hear the distant calls of other wolves and yelps of pain.

That was where Yami had to be.

He felt terrified about what was going on, and he knew Yami could get hurt-or might've even been. But he tried not to think of those thoughts.

Joey came to a skidding halt and growled at the surroundings. Yugi jumped off Joey's back and looked around the perfectly still surroundings, nothing out of place.

'Joey…what's wrong?' Yugi asked.

There was a bark and a large black wolf jumped out of hiding, luckily Joey saw it in time and attacked it so they both fell to the ground. Yugi stepped back as they both got up and growled at each other.

'Joey-!'

Joey stepped in front of Yugi, in a way of saying he was fine. Yugi didn't waste anytime and ran into the woods himself, hearing Joey's barks as he fought with the other wolf.

It wasn't hard to guess what was going on. And it made Yugi want to be by Yami's side even more, easing the thought that Yami was okay and not hurt.

He couldn't be apart from Yami any longer.

************************End of chapter 12******************************

It's short. I know, I did honestly try but I'm so tired -_-

So yeah, I might've lied about the next chapter…thought it might make a change from me saying beware and stuff, but still. Gotta face the truth.

I'm sure it'll be alright though.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen…indeed it is…

You just know I'm up to no good. Right?

* * *

The fight-

Yugi carried on through the woods, the sounds of the fighting became louder and louder as he ran closer and closer. When Yugi found the clearing, he pressed himself against a tree and watched in horror.

There was wolves from two different groups, meshed together into one big fight. There was blood everywhere and some fur left scattered, it looked like a fight for the death.

Yugi tried to look at each wolf. One of them was Yami, but there was so many and there were some that even looked like Yami himself, how could he find which one Yami was?

Yugi caught sight of one wolf fighting another one close by, one wolf knocked the other one down and bit it hard in the neck. It gave a high pitched scream of death and then it went silent. Yugi hid his face and took a step back, stepping on a stick and making it snap.

The wolf looked up when he heard it snap and his blood red eyes fixed on Yugi, blood dripped from his mouth as it saw Yugi in the moonlight. It started to approach Yugi slowly, like it was ready to pounce Yugi.

Yugi began to run away, and deeper into the forest. The wolf took off and chased after Yugi, catching up very fast. Yugi could hear the wolf closing in fast, so he had only one escape.

He stopped at a tree and started to climb up it, with much difficulty. He grabbed onto one branch, but as soon as he did, teeth clamped around his ankle and dragged him back down. Yugi gave a scream of pain and looked down at the wolf, it's teeth were clamped around his ankle as blood started to seep through his pants leg, if he gave one hard bit to Yugi's ankle, he would surely break it.

Yugi clung tighter to the branch so he wouldn't be brought down, and the he kicked the wolf in the face with his free foot.

'Let go!' Yugi shouted.

The wolf growled in annoyance, it's teeth brought down on Yugi's ankle. There was a crunching snap and Yugi cried out in pain again, a few tears ran down his face as he tried to think of something to get the wolf off.

He used one of his arms to unbuckle Yami's belt from his waist. He held it high and managed to hit the wolf in the face, making a cut go across his face and he let go of Yugi.

Yugi pulled himself up so he sat in the tree, the wolf tried to jump up for Yugi, but he was too high for him to reach. When he knew he couldn't reach Yugi, he just ended up pacing backwards and forwards beneath the tree. Yugi gave a sigh and sat back.

He took the belt and weaved it under his leg, he buckled it around his leg. He hissed as it hurt, but he continued to tie it until it was tightly around his ankle, it would cut down on the blood loss.

He heard a pained yelp, Yugi looked down at the ground. There was two wolves now, the one that had broken Yugi's ankle was limping slightly as blood ran down it's leg. The other wolf was big and black, it growled at the wolf and it's crimson eyes leered at the wolf.

Yami.

He growled again and attacked the wolf and they started running.

'Yami, no!'

But Yami was in depth with his fight, he bit the wolf in the side causing the wolf to bleed. It whimpered in pain and it ran off, leaving them on their own.

'Yami'.

Yami looked up at Yugi in the tree, he turned back to the human form Yugi knew of and started climbing the tree. When he reached to where Yugi was he hugged him tightly.

'I missed you' Yami whispered.

'I missed you to' Yugi said.

Yami let go of Yugi and looked down at his bleeding leg, Yami put his hands on it only to make Yugi yelp.

'Ah! Yami don't touch it!'

Yami quickly took back his hands and turned to Yugi.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised 'It hurt'.

Yami nodded his head 'What can I do?'

'Well…I think I'll be fine until I can get to the hospital. But…I have a bad feeling you're going to leave me again'.

Yami sighed 'I have to Yugi. Everyone might get hurt if I don't do something'.

'And what about you? You might get hurt, or even die'.

'But I-'

'Yami, I don't want to lose you. Please, don't get hurt'.

Yami stared at Yugi's pleading face, he put his hand on top of Yugi's and smiled slightly.

'I won't' He whispered 'I'll stay'.

Yugi smiled back as Yami sat himself next to Yugi, propping himself against a branch. Yugi moved over gently so he could rest himself against Yami's chest, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and stroked his hair.

'Sorry' Yugi whispered 'It's just…I don't want to see you get hurt'.

'And neither do I' Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled 'I'll stay with you…and then I'll make you better'.

Yugi held tighter to Yami's shirt and snuggled into his chest, he closed his eyes. The throbbing pain from his ankle managed to keep him awake as he suddenly felt very tired and very relaxed.

* * *

They stayed in the tree for some hours, the sounds of the fighting were still going, but started to fade away with time and soon there was no noise.

Yami looked down at Yugi, he still had his eyes closed. He knew the pain from Yugi's leg would keep him awake, yet he did little to talk to him or anything.

'Yami!'

Yami perked up when he heard his name, even Yugi opened his eyes and looked around.

There was howls of wolves and that one person calling Yami's name over and over again.

Kaiba.

'Yami! Where are you?' Kaiba's voice sounded closer.

Yami turned to Yugi and picked him up in his arms-making Yugi wince slightly because his ankle moved-and they dropped out of the tree. It wasn't long until the rest of the pack found Yami, Kaiba leading them.

When he saw Yugi in Yami's arms, he immediately glared at Yugi.

'What are you doing here?' Kaiba growled.

'I was worried about Yami' Yugi explained 'And I should've been. Yami almost got killed!'

'No one was going to die. I wouldn't have let that happen to anyone' Kaiba said.

'But you can't look after everyone!'

'Enough arguing. Yami, lets go'.

'But…' Yami looked down at Yugi 'Yugi is hurt…'

Kaiba sighed and looked down at Yugi's bleeding leg.

'Fine. What do you want to do?' Kaiba asked.

'Yugi needs to go home' Yami said.

'I-I'm fine Yami' Yugi reassured as he managed to get out of Yami's arms and balanced himself on his good leg 'I can get home, you should go with the others'.

'Yugi…'

There was a growl and they turned around as the wolf from before came back, it lunged at Yugi and pushed him down against the ground, but as soon as it did, Yami turned into a wolf and dragged it off of Yugi. They fought for a little while-some of the other wolves from the pack helped out-and the wolf disappeared again with some of the pack chasing it away.

Yami turned back to his human form and kneeled by Yugi, he held his leg as it began to hurt even more.

'This place isn't safe for you!' Kaiba growled 'You would have been better if you just pretended we didn't exist'.

'Shut up!'

Kaiba looked surprised as Yugi turned to return his glare, tears setting in his eyes.

'I don't really care now about what you think!' Yugi growled back 'My ankle is broken and I want to get home! So you can threaten me all you like, but I don't care anymore. Yami'.

Yami picked Yugi up in his arms, making sure to be careful to not hurt Yugi anymore.

'I need to get home' Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder 'Take me home'.

'Okay'.

Yami walked past Kaiba, only focusing on Yugi.

'Yami!'

Yami stopped and turned to look at Kaiba.

'Don't you think about not returning' Kaiba warned 'We'll never let you back. You'll be an outcast. How long do you think you'll survive?'

Yami stared at Kaiba for a few moments, like he was thinking it over. But he simply turned his back to Kaiba and continued to walk through the woods with Yugi. Kaiba was astonished that someone like Yami stood up to him, he didn't have to even say a word, just the way he looked meant that he didn't even plan of returning.

* * *

Soon Yami and Yugi came back to the streets of the town. Yugi kept his face in Yami's shoulder, trying to forget that the pain was actually there-but that proved to be something difficult.

'Yugi' Yami whispered. Yugi looked up at Yami 'I'm sorry you got hurt'.

Yugi shook his head and smiled 'I'm just grateful you didn't get hurt. I don't know what I would've done if you had got hurt'.

Yami rested his head on Yugi's 'Thank you Yugi'.

Yugi smiled and laid his head back on Yami's shoulder, his eyes started to grow heavy and soon he fell asleep in Yami's arms.

**************************End of chapter 13****************************

Ah, so they were safe…sort of.

Well, it's time to say that the next chapter will be the last. It doesn't even seem possible that it's the end, feels like I've been doing this forever.

But the tears will be saved for then.

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Well, it's the last chapter.

I wonder what could possibly happen now…

* * *

To stay forever-

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, he was still getting used to the light around him.

He was back in his room, laying on his bed. At first he was confused but then he remembered that Yami carried him, and he fell asleep in his arms.

Yugi turned his head to see Yami sleeping next to him. He nuzzled into the pillow, sighed, and was straight back to sleep again.

Yugi smiled, he lifted his hand and stroked Yami's hair gently. Yami smiled in his sleep, so Yugi knew he could tell it was Yugi.

Yugi sighed and held Yami's hand. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, what with how Yugi behaved towards Kaiba the previous night, he might not have wanted Yugi anyway near Yami again. He just hoped he didn't do anything too bad.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes slowly, he met with the amethyst eyes. Yami smiled at Yugi.

'Good morning Yugi' Yami said.

'Morning Yami' Yugi replied.

Yami moved closer and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi kissed back briefly before Yami broke away.

'How are you feeling now?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked down at his broken ankle, it was put in a cast and rested carefully on his bed. Yugi gave a sigh.

'I think I'll survive' Yugi said 'How lucky I am to have my leg broken twice'.

Yami chuckled and brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face.

'I'm glad you're okay' Yami whispered.

'Yami…do you…have to leave again?' Yugi asked.

'Probably'.

Yugi sighed and intertwined his fingers with Yami's.

'I don't want to lose you again' Yugi whispered.

'I don't want to leave you either' Yami whispered back, he reached up and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'I'll stay with you forever'.

'Really?'

'Yes'.

'Promise?'

'I promise Yugi…I'll stay with you forever'.

* * *

When it was later into the morning, Solomon woke up and brought Yugi and Yami some breakfast. Yami was a little confused as why Solomon wasn't surprised to see Yami, but Yugi reassured him that it was okay.

They sat enjoying their breakfast when.

'Yugi!' Solomon called up 'A friend is here to see you!'

Yugi and Yami looked at each other.

'Friend?' Yugi repeated.

The bedroom door opened and they looked up to see Kaiba walking in. He looked at them both.

'Good to see you're doing well Yugi' He said.

Yugi gave a nod, not wanting to speak to him in case he brought up Yugi's brash attitude the previous night. The look was enough to make Yugi cringe.

'W-Was there something you wanted Kaiba?' Yugi asked.

'I wanted to see if you was okay' Kaiba explained 'And I wanted to see Yami'.

Yami looked away and held Yugi's hand tightly.

'Kaiba…I want to stay with Yugi. And I won't let you separate me and him'.

Kaiba sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'Yeah. I figured you would say that'.

'Then you know I won't go with you'.

'I wasn't planning you to anyway'.

Yami and Yugi looked up at Kaiba.

'What do you mean Kaiba?' Yugi asked.

'When I forced Yami to stay with the group, he was damn useless. He was moping around and wouldn't take orders. And yet when he was with you, he was at least alive. So I thought it's better to lose him to someone where I knew he would be safe, then let him be a waste of space with the others'.

'Kaiba…you mean it?' Yami asked.

'You can stay here. I don't mind. But you better not forget about us. I'm sure Joey and the others will miss you'.

Yami got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Kaiba, hugging him tightly. Kaiba was surprised that he got a hug, but after the surprise, Kaiba slowly put his arms around Yami and hugged him back.

'Thank you Kaiba' Yami whispered.

Kaiba sighed 'Yeah. Sure, okay. Let go before become attached to me'.

Yami pulled himself away from Kaiba, he hid his face to hide the blush growing on his face.

'Well…I'll leave you two at it. I'll see you again Yami'.

Yami nodded his head, Kaiba walked to the door and opened it.

'Kaiba' Kaiba stopped and turned to Yugi 'Thank you so much'.

'Yeah. Sure'.

Kaiba walked out, Yami turned to Yugi and hugged him tightly and they both started laughing.

'I thought he was going to scream at me' Yugi laughed.

'I thought he was going to drag me away' Yami added.

When they separated they shared a passionate kiss.

'Now I have to see if grandpa will let you stay' Yugi muttered.

* * *

Solomon came back up a few hours later to check on Yugi.

'Is there anything you need Yugi?' Solomon asked.

'No grandpa' Yugi assured 'I'm fine'.

'That's good then'.

Yugi looked at Yami who sat on his bed and back to Solomon.

'Umm…grandpa' Yugi started nervously.

'Yes Yugi?'

'Well…Uhh…c-can Yami stay here?' Yugi asked.

'Stay here?' Solomon repeated.

'It's just…Yami has no where else to go, and I really, really want him to stay here with me. He can stay, right?'

Solomon chuckled 'Yugi, if you have been keeping him hidden in your room for a while, I'm sure him staying here won't make that much difference to me'.

Yugi smiled 'Thanks grandpa'.

'Besides, a friend of Yugi's is welcome here as well'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Yeah…a friend'.

'Well, I'll be down in the shop. Yami' Yami sat up 'Don't tend to his needs too much. He'll become lazy'.

'Err…r-right'.

Solomon left them on their own, Yugi gave a sigh and giggled slightly.

'At least he let you stay' Yugi said.

'How did he know about me?' Yami asked.

'I don't know. My grandpa can be very unpredictable at times. But now I have to find the right time to tell him that you and me are boyfriends'.

'Is that bad?'

'I don't think so. But lets say…it's not something that'll be easy to say'.

Yami smiled and leaned closer to kiss Yugi on the lips, Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. When they broke from their kiss, Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's.

'I love you Yugi' Yami whispered.

'I love you too' Yugi whispered back.

* * *

Wow. That's it. It feels…slightly strange…like this isn't the end…

Ah! No! Mustn't give myself ideas! I won't stop if I did.

Ehem. Anyway, I like to say thanks to all my readers for reading my story, your comments make me smile everyday. I never thought I'd reach this far at all. Wow. This really does feel strange…

After this, I will be working on a few small stories I have had in mind for a while. Then I'll start a new story. It's all go, go for me ^^

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story!


End file.
